Once More
by 2icey2cold
Summary: The Game of Life? Let's play. STATUS: HIATUS
1. Seriously?

**Hi! This is my first fanfic and I hope that you readers find my story enjoyable!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story nor do I own the franchises Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy**

* * *

Chapter One: Seriously?

Harsh morning sunlight penetrates the curtains, bathing the entire room in a warm glow. I slowly pull the comforter over my head in an attempt to block out the bright light, but to no avail. "Naminé! Are you awake yet?" Kairi calls out. I grumble to myself before replying, "Five more minutes…"

"Get up already, it's the first day of school!" Kairi says while hammering on my door. I bolt up into a sitting position, my eyes wide open. The first day. Crap. And I'm going to be late.

"Okay! I'm awake now you can stop banging on the door!"

"Hurry up! We have to meet Olette and the others at the school in thirty minutes!"

"Alright, alright, calm yourself. I'll be out in ten minutes", I say to reassure my sister. Sometimes I feel that Kairi wakes up five in the morning just to annoy me. I quickly run into the bathroom to get ready. After ten minutes I have my teeth and hair brushed and I rush into my closet to pick out something to wear. My eyes land on a plain white dress that ends just slightly above my knees. I shrug at this and I quickly change into it and put on a pair of matching white sandals. No use in fussing over an outfit with only twenty minutes on the clock.

I grab my already packed bag and I sprint down the stairs and I nearly crash into my sister. "Watch it sis! I know we're in a hurry, but you don't have to-", Kairi exclaims only to get cut off by me. "Less talking, more walking", I urge as I push Kairi towards the front door.

Kairi was wearing a pink tube top that ends in a skort, a white halter top underneath and a grey hood tucked into the back but left hanging out. On her left wrist were a group of blue, black and white bangles. She was busy tying the shoelaces on her lilac high-tops.

Before we leave I grab an apple and granola bar. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, right?

"Mom, we're leaving now," I say as I pop into the kitchen.

"Awake already? I swear, I thought you were still asleep," my mom says, giving me a puzzled look.

"Yeah, anyways, lock the door behind us?"

"Sure thing Naminé," she replies as she ushers Kairi and me out the door. "Have a fun first day!"

"Bye mom!" we say in unison. We make our way to Destiny Islands Academy, DIA for short, as quickly as possible while trying not to trip over ourselves.

We arrive and the school gates to see students littered across the school courtyard, checking each other's schedules. The school was a large castle-like building with towers and turrets. The walls were of cobblestone and had vines crawling up them. In the centre of the courtyard was an elegant fountain with students standing around it. We walk over to the fountain and sit on the edge of it.

"How are we going to find Olette in this mess?" The redhead exasperates loudly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't worry Kai. If we can't find her, she'll find us right?" _I hope so anyways…_

A tall, pink haired girl waves at Kairi before making her way over here. "Hey Kai, why are you so late?"

"Why hello Lightning, nice to see my dear sister," Kairi sarcastically remarks. "We're late because someone slept in," she says while jerking her thumb back at me.

I pout at this, arms tight by my side. "I woke up late only because my alarm didn't go off!"

"Sure it didn't Nam…" Lightning pokes at me teasingly.

Lightning is our older sister who's older than us by a year. She's a prefect at DIA and she's basically the role model student: high grades, athletic, school spirit and extra-curricular activities. The works if one might say.

She was wearing a white polo shirt with the word 'Prefect' embroidered on the back and the school crest on the front, khaki capris and low-tops.

"NAMINÉ, KAIRI!"

I see a brunette jumping up and down waving animatedly at us. The two boys beside her aren't exactly amused though.

She had emerald green eyes and was wearing khaki capris, yellow and white low-tops, an orange tank top with white clover graphics running diagonally across the lower left of the shirt, and a blue beaded bracelet and a small blue heart necklace. Her chocolate brown hair was flayed along the sides and curled down the front of her shoulders.

She bounded towards us with the two boys in tow, stopping right in front of me and Kairi, giving both of us a bone crushing hug.

"It's so good to see you guys again!"

"Yeah, it's been a while Olette," I reply smiling at her friendly nature.

"See? I told you Hayner that we'd find them if we look for Lightning!" Olette lightly shoved the blonde boy beside her.

"How was I supposed to know that their sister was a prefect?" the blonde known as Hayner quickly shot back.

Hayner was a lean looking guy, wearing camouflage cargo shorts and matching shoes, a grey, sleeveless vest and a black singlet with a skull and crossbones graphic on it. Along with that was a small star shaped necklace that Olette bought him a year ago.

He doesn't know this, but secretly, Olette has a thing for him. He can be so oblivious sometimes.

The other boy beside him was named Pence. He's a jolly looking with raven black hair wearing a black and white headband to keep his disheveled hair out of his eyes, a white shirt with a 'Dog Street' basketball jersey on top, a purple bandana around his neck, blue jeans and white and blue high-tops.

Pence was chuckling at Hayner and Olette's banter while taking pictures with his camera.

Lighting clears her throat, grabbing our attention, "Well, class is going to start in 5 minutes so I suggest that you go get your schedules so you can figure out where your classes are."

We all nod our heads in agreement so we start walking towards the grand double doors of the school when suddenly I hear someone yell.

"Heads up!"

I turn around swiftly only to see a guy crashing into me. I stagger backwards towards the fountain.

This, of course, didn't end well for either of us.

* * *

**First Chapter Complete!**

**The feeling of completing a chapter is amazing!**

**So if you like this fanfic, comment on it, follow it, review it if you really like it!**

**I love to hear feedback as long as it's polite and useful ^^**

**Until next time~**

**-Icey**


	2. First Impressions

**Hi faithful readers of this planet!**

**So, very recently I received a review and I like to thank them personally:**

**aiko3koutaforever - Thank you. The next chapter will be up very soon ^^**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story nor do I own the franchises Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Impressions

The two of us went crashing into the fountain. I came back up spluttering. How lady like.

By the time I shook the confusion out of my head, I saw a boy reach a hand out towards me.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. His blonde hair was swept to one side, spikes and all. It slightly covered his eyes, which looked so cute! His eyes were a brilliant, ocean blue. They were so deep I felt that I could stare into them forever. I could have done that if it weren't for his angelic voice that pulled me out of my reverie.

"Hey, are you okay?" His head was tilted to one side and he had this look of concern etched on to his face. That's when I noticed that he had a slight tint of pink gracing his cheeks. And I also noticed that my face was burning up as well. Damn hormones.

"Nam, are you alright?" Kairi turned around to see me drenched, dress clinging to my skin.

I'M ALL WET. GREAT. ON MY FIRST DAY. Thanks a lot mysteriously cute boy.

"Watch where you're going next time..." I glare at him while I wring the water out of my hair.

"I said 'Heads up!', but you just chose to ignore it," he quickly withdraws his hand, turning his back on me. The nerve of this guy!

"You're not even supposed to skateboard here anyways!" I retort loudly, kicking his skateboard away from me.

"Yeah? Well, maybe you shouldn't have walked near the fountain!"

A silver haired guy walks towards the blonde boy and gives him a quizzical look.

"And this is why you don't skateboard on school grounds," he says while rummaging in his duffel bag for something. He pulls out a towel and hands it to the blonde and glances at me.

"Roxas, did you actually take this girl down with you?"

So his name is Roxas…

"Unfortunately," I said with a scowl on my face.

"Please excuse my friend here, he's extremely clumsy. My name's Riku," the silver haired boy replied.

Riku was wearing faded blue jeans, white hi-tops with yellow trim, black wristbands, and a sleeveless black, white and yellow vest with the collar popped up. He was 5'11, pretty built and had these bright, aquamarine eyes that could probably see into your soul.

Now that I think about it, I've never seen him around here. At least he's polite, unlike that rude blonde, Roxas.

My train of thought is stopped when a brunet runs up to Riku, panting with his hands on his knees.

"You guys… could have… waited for me" he said in between deep breaths. After he recovered, I saw the resemblance between this guy and Roxas. They both had the deep ocean blue eyes and the spiky nature of their hair. Except this boy's hair was much wilder. His hair was sticking up in all directions and seemed to defy gravity.

"No, Sora. You're just too slow, that's all," Riku teased him, poking him in the forehead.

Sora's outfit was pretty crazy too. He was wearing baggy black shorts with red bags on the both legs with an 'X' on it, yellow belts that criss-crossed his waist and around his thighs, zippered and strapped yellow and black boot-like shoes, black, white and yellow gloves, a navy, red and white shirt, a short sleeved black and grey hoodie with white trim and a crown necklace.

Lightning cleared her throat, diverting all attention on to her. "It is now 9:05 A.M. You're all late for class."

Everyone exclaims and runs off to get their schedules except for me and Lightning. She holds me back before I could run off as well.

"We need to get you dry, Nami."

I nod my head at this and she leads the way into the school to grab a towel for me while I make my way to the administrative office to grab my schedule.

The secretary there looks up from behind her desk and frowns at my current state.

"Why are you-"

I cut her off before she can say anything else, "Long story miss. I don't think you want to hear it."

"Alright. Only if you insist." She hands over my schedule and I thank her as I exit the office.

I skim over the schedule and I noticed that I'm supposed to be in English class right now.

Lighting shows up before me, handing me a towel. "Here. Dry yourself off and then go you your class. And as for the lateness, I already called up Professor Ienzo to let him know why."

Oh dear. I don't have anything against what she just did, but I wish that she hadn't mentioned the cause.

"Thanks sis."

"No problem, now hurry on to class!"

I run down the hallway to find the classroom. As I approach the door, I see that it's already open and I walk in hesitantly.

The professor looks away from the board for a brief moment and nods his head at me. Thank god that Lightning told him about what happened earlier. I don't think the laughing would have been bearable.

Just my luck, the giggling had already begun the second I was visible to everyone in the class.

* * *

**So what do you think dear audience?**

**Express your thoughts in reviews and comments and don't forget to follow to stay up to date!**

**Until next time~**

**-Icey**


	3. Not Again

**Hey readers! I'm back with another update :)**

**Thank you to Dancing under the velvet moon for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story nor do I own the franchises Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy**

* * *

Chapter 3: Not Again

The giggling surrounds my ears and enters my head. I can see everyone's faces, holding back their laughter. _Please make it stop…_

I swiftly make my way towards an empty seat without looking up once, letting my moist hair to fall in front of my face. I drop my messenger bag beside my desk before I take out my notebook. Thankfully my bag didn't take a swim with me. I'd be devastated if my sketchbook got soaked. As I reach into my bag to retrieve the notebook, I feel someone tap on my right shoulder.

I look up to see Selphie. Her sunny aura puts a smile on my face.

Her curled caramel brown hair, bright green eyes and her warm yellow sundress screamed 'I'm happy!'

"Hey Selphie. I didn't know that you have English with me."

"Of course you didn't. You didn't see me in the courtyard, but I don't blame you."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" _Wait, did she see-_

"Oh I saw everything that happened. Tidus was rolling on the ground laughing at your little morning bath." She absolutely loves teasing others. Sometimes she needs someone to tell her to stop.

"Wait you guys saw all that?!" I exclaimed a little too loudly for my own good.

"Miss Farron, is there something that you'd like to say to the rest of the class?" Professor Ienzo said from behind his slate grey fringe.

"Uh no sir! I'm sorry about that…" I better keep my thoughts to myself next time…

"Please keep quiet during my lecture." A wave of stifled giggles crosses the classroom. "Now to continue with the expectations of this class…" The professor carried on with his list of expectations in the course and classroom.

"We'll discuss this later at lunch," Selphie winks at me meaning she's going to unravel my uneventful morning.

English dragged on for another hour before we were dismissed for second period. I take my schedule out of my bag to see what I had next. Psychology. Nice.

"Selphie, where are you headed to?" I inquire, but instead of getting an answer, she just shoves her schedule into my hands and takes mine. She quickly skims across it, nodding her head.

"We have art together! It's going to be so much fun!" She squeals excitedly.

"It sure is! I'll see you later!" I walk out of the classroom, hoping that no one else had caught sight of my unfortunate morning and would swoop down to start interrogating me. And then of course my beloved redhead of a sister appears out of nowhere with a mischievous glint in her eyes. This is not going to be good.

"Soooooooooo Naminé, what do you think about that guy who sent you crashing into the fountain this morning?" Way to be blunt Kai.

"Nothing much, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you looked EXTREMELY flustered when you looked up at him!" I could practically hear the glee oozing from her voice.

"I was not flustered!" I gently nudge her out of my way so I could get to my next class despite the fact that I'm facing the wrong direction. Before I could even take three steps, she pulls me back.

"You definitely feel something, I just know it! It's all a matter of time and a gentle nudge in the right direction." After that she skipped down the hall. I don't like where this is going.

I turn around to go to class only to meet a figure that crashes into me. For the second time today. Books fall to the ground, making obnoxiously loud thuds granting me unnecessary attention. I start to gather my books when I see a hand reach out to retrieve my books.

"Here. Let me get them for you." I look up to see him.

Roxas

I feel my right eye twitch at the sight of him.

"It's you again!" I point at him accusingly. "Why do always crash into me?!"

His head snaps up to meet my pointing finger and promptly drops my books onto the ground.

"Always?! It's only the second time!"

"Two times too many if you ask me!" I retort hotly.

"Well maybe you should look where you going next time!" He steps up to me, disregarding all personal space. Invasive much?

"I watch where I'm going?! You're the one that ran into me!" I take a step towards him closing the gap between us, challenging him.

"Well… You should…ARGH!" He grunts in frustration and crosses his arms across his chest. Round one goes to me. He turns himself so that I can't completely see his expression. I giggle at this and he turns around and gives me an anguished look.

"Hey what's so funny?!"

I continue to giggle at his face, forgetting that students passing by are giving us sideways looks. Roxas puffs his cheeks at this and blows a breath of air up at his bangs.

"I don't get what's so funny."

I force myself to calm down and I draw in a breath of air, but I still giggle a bit.

"It's just that, when you're all angry looking like that, it's kinda cute-"

I both my hands over my mouth and I feel a blush creep up on my face. Not good; he wasn't supposed to hear that. I quickly grab my books and I start walking away from him.

"Hey! What do you mean?!" He yelled after me, but I just ignore this and keep walking.

That wasn't supposed to happen. What is he going to think of me now? I hug my books close to my chest in efforts to calm myself down. _ I suppose I shouldn't worry about it too much for the time being._

I walk into my next class, Psychology, to see Riku and some other girl that he was talking animatedly to. I approach the two of them to greet them, but Riku had beaten me to it.

"Hey. It's Naminé right?" I nod my head at this. "You're taking Psychology as well?"

"Yeah. It's a pretty interesting course." I reply. "Who's you're friend?"

"My name's Xion," the raven haired girl answered. "And why is your hair wet?"

"Well you see-" Riku began, but I cut him off before he could expose me to sheer humiliation.

"It's a long story really. Plus, you really don't want to hear it." I sheepishly laugh at myself. I probably sound like a fool right now. I shoot Riku a glare and he slightly flinches at this.

"Okay then…" Awkward…

I take a seat at a desk and drop off my stuff. I glance over to the raven haired girl to study her briefly. She had a tomboy-ish style. She was wearing grey sweats, black and white hi-tops and a loose hoodie black hoodie with white singlet underneath. Her jet-black hair was almost shoulder length and her eyes were a pretty azure blue.

I snap out of my stare and at that moment, the professor shows up.

His style of dress really threw me off. It was like he still lived in feudal Europe, pulled straight from a storybook. His long blue robe and long white beard was funny looking and the small glasses perched above his nose looked ridiculous. Sorry, excuse my rudeness, but it was! He shuffled over to the front on the classroom and placed his bag on the podium.

"Alright class, I am Professor Merlin and welcome to 11 Psychology! I hope that you enjoy this course as much as I will enjoy teaching you."

"Sir? I have a question." I glance over to the voice. It was Xion. What could she possibly ask at the beginning of the semester?

"Why yes, ask away!"

"When will we learn to hypnotize people?" she asked eagerly.

I attempt to hold back my giggles, but it only worked somewhat. This class is going to be interesting just like what I told Riku.

* * *

**I had some fun writing this chapter especially the quirky banter between Naminé and Roxas ^^**

**Leave your thoughts in the form of comments and reviews! And if you like it, why not follow this story while you're at it?**

**Until next time~**

**-Icey**


	4. Hope

**I'm so very sorry for the delay in this update. The past week has been SCORCHING HOT and the HUMIDITY doesn't help. Such weather isn't very good for thinking. Oh, and if you're wondering, I live in Canada. And yes it is that hot in Canada. Toronto to be more specific. It's like 36 degrees celsius/centrigrade. For you Americans, that's 96.8 degrees fahrenheit. **

**Okay, enough of my rambling about hot weather. This chapter is about double the length of what I would normally like to write, but I looked back at my earlier chapters and decided that they were not long enough so I made this one longer! So expect future chapters to be about this length.**

**On to chapter four! **

******Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story nor do I own the franchises Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hope

Professor Merlin begins to write on the board. _Psychology Guess Me_

"For today's introduction activity, I'd like to have you gather in groups of three."

I look around the class to see if I know anyone else, but unfortunately it's just Riku and Xion. _I guess I'll have to be with them. _I walk over to where they're standing to ask them if I can join, but again Riku beat me to it.

"Are you going to join our group?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean there's really no one else that I know in the class right now."

I settle down with them and the volume of the classroom eventually dwindles down to a murmur.

"The activity today is called I settle down with them and the volume of the classroom eventually dwindles down to a murmur.

"The activity today is called _Psychology Guess Me_. You will take turns guessing traits of your group members. You have 20 minutes to complete this activity. You may start now."

Xion turns to me and says, "Well, who's going first?"

"Why are you asking me?" I honestly could care less about the activity so I reach into my bag and pull out my sketchbook.

"Well you just look like the initiative type," Xion said pointedly.

"Really? Because I think you're more of that type. If not at least eager." I frown at this. I'd rather keep to myself thank you very much.

"Me? Eager? No, I'm just happy." Looks like this girl's mood cannot be brought down. Or at least that's what it seems. "Well, I know that Riku here is the strong and silent type. The way that he hides behind his long hair. It absolutely screams 'brooding'. It's a good thing that I'm here. I bring out the best out of you, don't I?"

Riku chuckles at this. "Apparently you do. And for the record, I don't hide behind my hair. I let my hair fall in front of my face so that when I flip my hair, I look fabulous doing so." He dramatically flips his hair and winks at Xion.

We laugh at Riku's joking behaviour and soon he joins us. Wait. Is there something going on between these two?

"Xion, when you say you bring out the best in him, what do you mean?" I can't help but feel that these two are closer than they appear.

"You see, when Riku talks to other people, he's normally… what's the word? Elusive? I don't know, but you get what I mean, right?" I nod my head; I do understand where she's going with this, but Riku being like that? He hardly looks reserved never mind acting like it. "But Riku is actually just a big squishy teddy bear!" She hugs Riku and a slight pink hue appears on his face. He shrugs her off and gives her quick glare.

"I am not squishy! This is all muscle." He shows off proudly then looks at her. "Don't poke fun at my pride Xion. It's not cool."

"So, are you guys like together or something?"

Both of them give me an incredulous look.

They exclaim in unison, "What?! No. We're just best friends!"

"Sure. Sure, that's what they all say."

Riku puts up a hand in attempt to wave off the current topic. "Okay, enough about us. We haven't gotten to you yet!"

Before I let him begin, I stop him to ask one more thing, "One more thing Riku. How come I've never seen you or Xion around before?"

"That's because we transferred from the boarding school on the other side of the island."

"No wonder I haven't seen you guys before." Riku straightens up in his seat and clasps his hands together. "Ok, now it's my turn!"

He rubs his chin in thought while staring intently at me. His gaze was slightly uncomfortable like the scrutinizing looks that people would give to an animal at the zoo.

He stops rubbing his chin, but his gaze holds steady.

"You like Roxas, don't you?"

That caught me off guard completely.

"W-what makes you think that?" I stammer out a bit too quickly. _Calm down Naminé. He doesn't know anything yet. Hell, I don't know anything yet!_

Riku begins innocently, "Oh I don't know, the fact that you were staring at him when he offered you help when you fell into the fountain?"

"So that's why your hair is wet!" Xion concludes, snapping her fingers.

"Nice going Riku." I shoot him an icy glare.

"Anytime." He responds jokingly.

"No, but seriously, I think you like him." I could feel his eyes boring into my soul.

I try to shake it off, "Whatever."

"Aw Riku, don't grill her too hard. Besides, I believe what matters most is what you think." Xion chirps.

"Yeah. And what I think is that Roxas is a rude, good for nothing jerk," I huff, "Didn't even apologize the second time he crashed into me."

"Huh. That's doesn't sound like him at all. He's usually pretty nice, especially towards girls." Riku just blinks at my statement.

I snort at this. "Yeah right, not even close. I believe it when I see it."

I let myself dwell on the thought for a while. I'm not sure about Riku's doubts. _Wait. Naminé, why do you even bother thinking about this? There are more important things to do and if not, you can always draw._

I spend the rest of the period drawing in my sketchbook, randomly doodling. The bell rings, signalling the end of class. I put my sketchbook into my bag and I exit the classroom. I look at my schedule for my next class. Economics and then lunch period. I make my way over to the business wing of the school. On my way there, I see Kairi and I call out to her.

"Hey Kai!" She turns around and I wave. She waves back and walks over to me.

"So you took a dive into the fountain earlier, right?"

"Ha ha, very funny," I pout, "Plus it wasn't my fault. It was that Roxas kid."

"I guess. But the way that you looked at him. I bet you like him don't you?" She nudges my arm. Not you too sis. Why did that fountain incident have to occur?

I turn away so I don't have to face her, "No I do not! Why does everyone assume that?!"

"It was written all across your face Nam. Don't deny that you didn't make that face."

I say nothing at that. My lips are sealed.

"Fine, whatever. One day, you'll come to your senses. Right now I have economics so see ya later!" She runs off before I could reply.

_I have economics too, thank you for asking…_

I run off in her direction, but I don't catch up to her. By the time I reach the classroom, she's already seated at a desk, talking to Sora and another boy. Kairi catches me looking at her and waves me over. I walk over to where she's sitting and plop down in the seat beside her.

"I didn't know you had economics." She gives me a puzzled look.

"Well you would have found out if you decided to ask me what class I had next. But nope, you instead sped off to class." I said pointedly.

"I did run off, didn't I?" She twirled her hair sheepishly.

"Yeah Kai, you did." I turn to the boys, feeling bad for neglecting them. "Sorry for that, my name's Naminé. And you're Sora, right?" He brunet grins at this.

"Hey," he replies, "I'm sorry about my brother this morning."

"It's okay I guess. It's not like I missed anything important in class."

"I don't think you've met Hope yet, have you?" He gestures to the silvered haired boy next to him.

"As a matter of fact, I haven't seen him, Sora." I turn to Hope to say hi. He smiles, "Hi Naminé."

Hope was a boy with swept, silver hair and aqua-grey eyes. He wore a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket, a detailed green neckerchief over a black shirt, green cargo pants and matching boots.

I try to strike up some conversation to avoid awkward silence, "So Hope, what you have this semester?"

"I have Physics, Math, Economics and Music."

"You play an instrument?" I hope he's not one of those people who play obnoxiously loud instruments…

"Yeah. I play violin. I find it to be a beautiful instrument."

"I bet you sound fantastic playing it." He blushes at my compliment and looks down at his feet.

"Oh I don't think I sound that good."

"You're just being modest," I wave his attempt at hiding his talent aside. "Plus, I'll be the judge of your skills."

"So what you're trying to say is that, you want to hear me play?" He tilts his head up slightly so I just see his aqua –grey eyes.

"Why not?" I smile at him. He should feel more confident about his own abilities. I'm sure this will help him. He takes a moment to contemplate on what I just said. He finally looks up from the floor.

"Okay, sure." He smiles back. I have a feeling we're going to be friends, no doubt. He turns to where Sora was supposedly seated. "Huh? Where's Sora?" I look around the room, spotting him with Kairi, deeply engrossed in his conversation with her.

"I think he's a bit preoccupied with my sister." I laugh sheepishly at that.

Hope laughs as well, "You know what? I think he'll be just fine over there."

"So, how do you know Sora?" I ask. That just came into my mind and I guess I might as well ask that.

He turns around, "My mom is a close co-worker with his parents and they got a new job placement here at Destiny Islands. They got transferred to the Shinra DI-Division Headquarters here."

"Isn't that a large pharmaceutical company?" Shinra was an internationally known company responsible for developing high-end medical products.

"Yeah. My mom works hard at the laboratory, doing research and development work for long hours. Sometimes she doesn't even come home so I tend to crash at Sora's often." He tilts his head back and sighs.

"Well it's good to know that she works hard, right? And she probably does it for you too!" I reassure him. I know that my mom and dad work hard for me. Well my dad anyways. My mom being a lawyer believes more in justice and putting the criminals behind bars. My dad on the other hand, runs a gym. He's sometimes just sits around in his office, but when he's not, he's serious about training others.

Hope snapped me out of my thoughts. "Well how about you Naminé? What do your parents do?"

"Oh. Well, my mom is a-," I began, but someone ran into the classroom. He halted right at the desk and dropping everything on it.

"Sorry for my late entrance class," I look up at the clock. The professor was late by 10 minutes! Nice first impression.

"My name is Professor Eraqus. I'll be your Economics instructor for this semester."

Hope nudges my elbow. I turn around slightly and I peek out of the corner of my eye. He whispers, "The professor looks kinda old, don't you think?"

"I guess. Now be quiet Hope. I don't want to get caught talking on the first day," I shush him quickly. He slinks back in his seat, clearly bored of the professor going over class expectations and the course outline. I just have to sit through this period patiently and then it will be lunch! Maybe I can draw a bit without the professor seeing…

I pull out my sketchbook and I think of something worthwhile to draw. I look around, sneaking glances about when the professor isn't looking and I settle with drawing Hope's bored figure, slumped across the table. I giggle inwardly and I start sketching for the next sixty-five minutes.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of me including Hope in the story? I know I like it! If you would like to see a certain character appear in this story, leave your suggestions in the form of a PM or a review!**

**Until next time~**

**-Icey**


	5. Paint Me Some Trouble

**Again, sorry for the delay in updating, but I managed to update at around the same time I did last time so I hope to keep updating at this regular interval.**

**I managed to double the length of this chapter in comparison to the last one because I felt like I needed to end the first day or else the story won't progress to the good stuff. **

**Thank you for all the people who reviewed, followed and favourited my story!**

**Onward to chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story nor do I own the franchises Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy**

* * *

Chapter 5: Paint Me Some Trouble

Near the last few minutes of Economics class, I had finished a sketch of Hope sleeping on his desk. I should probably wake him up. I give his shoulder a light shove and he turns his head so he's facing me.

"Class is almost over and you pretty much slept through it."

"Huh? Really now? Well that's a good use of 65 minutes," he jokes. I let out a small giggle and he smiles back.

"You shouldn't do that too often Hope. You don't want to get caught by Professor Eraqus. He may look old, but that doesn't mean his eyes don't work."

"That's true. But then again, today wasn't really a lesson so it doesn't count!" He notices the sketchbook that I have in my hands and looks at it hard. "You draw Naminé?"

I nod my head. "I draw pretty often. Whenever I'm bored or when I have the chance to I'll just draw. That's why it never leaves my side."

"Can I look at it?" I don't want to have him look through my stuff. We've only met each other for a little more than an hour and I'm sure if I can trust him completely. He looks at me with pleading eyes; the kind that just makes you want to give in.

"Please? I promise I won't say anything bad about your work." But that also means he can still think that my work is bad. I shake my head. I'm not ready to trust him for obvious reasons.

"Not today Hope. Not yet anyways." He dips his head in disappointment. I didn't want to do that, but I think he'll find my work a bit more interesting if he waits a bit.

Then something came to mind, "Plus, it's not like I heard you play your violin yet."

"That doesn't apply here. I don't even have my violin with me!"

"Okay, how about this? I'll show you my sketchbook after I hear you play your violin. Deal?" I smirk inwardly. This should be something that he can't back down from. He takes a minute or so to think about my proposal in silence.

"Fine. Deal. But you have to show it to me right after I finish playing, got it?" He sounds serious about it.

"Deal." And after our promise was sealed, the bell ringed signalling the end of third period and the start of fourth. Lunch. "Do you have lunch right now Hope?"

"Yeah. I have it with Sora? Why is that?"

"As a matter of fact, I have lunch right now too." After I said that, his face lit up.

"Really? Do you mind eating with us?" He asked happily. Looks like he enjoys my company.

"Sure. I don't mind at all." I turn around to walk over to Sora's desk.

I approach him, "Hey Sora! You have lunch right?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing you have lunch too?" I nod at this. He grabs my hand and starts to drag me out of the classroom.

"C'mon Kairi, let's go! I'm starving!" He exclaims

The four of us walk to the grand hall which essentially is the cafeteria. With several rows of tables, the high ceiling room quickly filled with students. If you imagine the great hall in _Harry Potter_; it's kind of like that. Just without the suits of armor, old paintings and statues. Now if there were such things in this room… Well let's just say they wouldn't last very long. I try to look for a table that's available, but apparently Sora already found one.

"We can sit right there!" And then he promptly drags the rest of us the conveniently "empty" table. The reason I say "empty" was because HE was sitting there. HIM and HIM alone. And THAT guy was Roxas. I felt my left eye twitch.

Sora had already plopped down beside Roxas and gestured everyone else to sit down. Everything was going well until I was the last one standing and Roxas noticed that I was there. How do I know? His eyes were practically jumping out of their sockets, that's how!

I glare at him. "Stop ogling me you pervert!" I hug my sketchbook close to my chest, feeling a bit insecure from all the looks that everyone at the table was giving me.

"I wasn't ogling at you! I'm just surprised that you have the audacity to sit here with us after what happened this morning!" He yelled back, but he was clearly embarrassed by my accusation. The red hue on his face gave it all away.

Sora patted Roxas' head like a child. "Calm down bro. Hope here invited her to sit with us." Then Hope slowly slinked lower into his seat, hiding himself from the irritated, spiky blonde.

"Hope…" Roxas growled, "Why did you invite this clumsy fool to eat with us."

I snort at his insult, "Says the equally three-legged moron." He snaps his head in my direction, giving me this glare. I just turn away, but just enough so that I could just see his eyes out the corner of my own. How beautiful his eyes were…

Hope popped his head up slightly from underneath the table. "Ummmm because I feel that she's a nice person to be around…" he said meekly. He swiftly ducked back into the safety of his bangs and sat silently.

"I should warn you Hope, this girl here isn't what she appears to be. I suggest that you should-"

Roxas was deftly cut off by Selphie who spontaneously appeared out of nowhere to cover his mouth.

"Hey! You don't get to talk about Naminé like that! Only I get to."

Kairi snickers at Selphie's bold statement. "That's true. Selphie is the only one that can talk trash to anyone and still be forgiven." Selphie nods her head and places her hands on her hips in approval.

"So you better back down blondie!" Walking behind her were two boys. One blonde and the other a brunet.

"Hey Selph! You didn't start a cat fight again did you?" the blonde said with a grin.

The brunet waved a finger at Selphie, "Ya, we wouldn't want to clean up after you again."

"For your information, I was stopping an argument, not starting one." She crossed her arms and held her chin up.

"What? That's not right. It's usually the other way around." The blonde scratched his head.

"Believe it or not Tidus, she did stop an argument for once." Kairi piped up.

"What happened anyways?" Then his eyes widened. Looks like he understood what happened. "Is this about what happened this morning?"

"Unfortunately it is," Roxas said through gritted teeth, "Which, by the way, was her fault completely."

I was starting to get tired of the topic of this discussion so I decided to butt in to put an end to it.

"Hey guys can we eat lunch? I'm kind of hungry." Then my stomach growled in agreement.

"Sounds like our stomachs think alike!" Sora said with a lopsided grin. Everyone got up to get food except Roxas.

"I'll just stay back to guard our table until you guys get back." Okay then. Whatever suits him. Sora and I go first in line. I scan the menu aimlessly, letting my mind wander when I feel him poking my shoulder.

"What's up?" What could Sora possibly have in mind besides food? He's practically inhaling the stuff.

"What happened this morning between you and Roxas," he scratches the back of his head. "I know that how he acted wasn't like him and I know that he's not usually like that." I have no idea where he's going with this.

He lets out a big breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I think you should give him another chance to make an impression. I assure you that he's a better person than what you think."

I can't judge his knowledge of his own brother. That be rude and I certainly don't want to come out as a jerk. I away from the menu to meet Sora's pleading gaze. God why do his eyes have to be so much like his brother's? I let out a sigh of exasperation. I give into his puppy dog look.

"Fine. I will reconsider his first impression. But if he screws up again, there won't be a next time."

He happily gives me a hug. "You won't regret it!" Why do I have a feeling that I will?

After everyone's back at the table with lunch in hand we start eating. About halfway through my own food, Kairi speaks.

"So Sora, where do you and your brother come from?"

He raises his head from his plate of pasta. A little sauce was on the corner of his mouth. He lets out a small sound of acknowledgement and then swallows the mouthful of food he had. At least he didn't talk with his mouth full.

"Me and Roxas come from Twilight Town." Kairi leans over with napkin in hand and wipes the sauce off Sora's mouth. "You had a little something there…" Then she turned away swiftly, her face red as a tomato.

"I heard that town has beautiful sunsets," Selphie said dreamily, "What I would do for someone to take me out on a date there."

We all give her a funny look and she finally notices that she was the subject our scrutinizing stares. A blush creeps up on her face and she shakes her head. "Sorry about that…" Typical Selphie.

"Yeah. The sunsets are great and not to mention the sea-salt ice cream!" Sora said with a goofy grin.

Roxas' head snapped up from his pizza. "Sea-salt ice cream?"

"Yeah. Sea-salt ice cream! Wait, were you even listening?" Sora said curiously.

"Of course I was!" Roxas replied a bit too quickly. Sure you were.

"Sea-salt ice cream?" Hope crinkled his nose at the sound of the odd combination. "Sounds kinda weird to me."

"I guarantee you that it's amazing! I hope you guys have it here." Sora said optimistically.

"Ya know we should throw you guys a party! Like a welcoming party. You can invite anyone you want!" Wakka said with a smile.

Selphie nodded her head at his idea. "We should totally do that at the play island!"

"Play island?" Roxas asked.

"It's a little island not too far from the mainland here. We often row our boats out there on the weekend to just hang out and have fun." Tidus said. "You know, I could teach you and Sora a thing or two about blitzball."

Roxas raised his one of his eyebrows in question. "Blitzball? Isn't that the sport you play underwater?"

"It sure is! What, are you afraid of playing?" Tidus answered teasingly.

"What? No! In fact, I'll beat you at it!" I don't know about Roxas, but he's going to get beaten so badly at the sport.

Thirty minutes passed by with us talking about ourselves and what our interests were. I found out that Roxas played guitar and Sora praised his brother for his skill at playing the instrument. He dismissed his positive remark saying that he wasn't actually that good and he was an amateur. Hope spoke up a little bit when Sora mentioned his parents occupation. Basically everything that he told me in Economics class. When he said that he played the violin, Selphie squealed like a fangirl. Apparently, she likes guys that play string instruments. According to her, it's "suave".

I absentmindedly looked at my watched. It read 1:10 P.M.

Damn, it's already fifth period. The last period of the day.

"Um guys? Guys…" I try to get everyone's attention, but they're all chattering, happily engaged in their own conversations. "GUYS!" I usually don't do that, but it was the only way.

Everyone stops talking and looks at me oddly.

"Nam, is there something wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Yes there's something wrong. It's already fifth period and we're all late for class if you haven't noticed."

Everyone glances at their watches and phones. That's when the panic started to settle in. I stood up in the midst of all the chaos and grabbed my bag to go to the arts wing. I turn around to wave everyone goodbye.

"Later guys!" Then I run off to arts wing. Hopefully I'm not too late for class.

I run out into the courtyard, into the arts wing and up the winding staircase. By the time I reach the classroom, I'm out of breath. Then I see him. Roxas. My eyes grow wide at the sight of him. Not because of his stunning blue eyes, but the fact the fact that he's in my class and he got here before me! Now that I look back, I don't remember him talking much or talking at all during the lunch period. Maybe he left all of us when we weren't looking.

The professor's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. The professor was a pink haired man. Ruffled pink hair that was shoulder length. Professor Marluxia. One of the most critical instructors of the entire school. He glances at me briefly and turns back to pacing the room. It seems that the students were setting up easels.

"Miss Farron, so nice of you to join us," he said clasping his hands together, "You will take you place beside Mister Hikaru right over there." He points in Roxas' direction. I mentally sigh. I was hoping something like that wouldn't happen.

"After you're seated please go to the back storage room and grab an easel. We're starting the introductory assignment soon." I drop my bag next to the stool beside Roxas without making eye contact. I walk out of the storage room with an easel in hand. Little did I know that there was box of paints in my path and I didn't notice it. Guess what happened next?

I tripped, but the unexpected happened. Someone caught me before I could humiliate myself. I look up to see the deep ocean blue eyes that belonged to a certain blonde.

"Watch your step." I blush at our close proximity. At least he had the decency to not call me clumsy.

"But then again, you're a clumsy fool. So I can't really blame you." And my blush was replaced with an irritated face.

"Thank you for your observations," I retorted. I take back what I thought earlier. I brush off our encounter and I deftly set up my easel.

"Today's introductory assignment will be a simple portrait," Announced the professor, "You may use whatever medium of expression and whatever style of expression. The subject that you will be focused on is the person sitting next to you." My face blanched at the last part of the instructions. "You may begin now."

I look around the room frantically, hoping to see someone looking for a partner. My eyes make no eye contact with anyone else's. Except the blonde beside me.

"Are we seriously stuck with each other?" I said with exasperation.

"I don't intend to paint you if that's what you're thinking," Roxas said firmly.

"Same here." For once I agree. I turn away so I don't have to face the rude blonde. That's when the pink haired professor noticed our unproductiveness and walked over to our area.

The professor raised an eyebrow in question, "What's going on here? You don't have all the time in the world you realize."

"I'd rather paint a live lion instead of this blonde here," I said bluntly.

"Well I rather paint a stampede of horses!"

Professor Marluxia just rubbed his temples. "I don't know the situation between you two, but you have to paint something so get working." He walked away muttering under his breath. Seems to me that we've already gotten on his bad side because of this blonde jerk.

"I'm only painting you because we have to," I muttered. I did a preliminary sketch on to my canvas and felt satisfied after 10 minutes. I painted some basic colours on to the figure that I drew and ducked underneath my easel to get some extra paint from my bottle. When I came back up I saw some random splotches of paint on my canvas. I also noticed the smirk on Roxas' face. _He's going to pay for that._

I waited for an opening to strike back at him. When he ducked down to get paint, I flicked my paintbrush at his canvas effectively tainting his artwork with a spray of colour. As soon as he came back up, I saw his eyebrow twitch. I supressed a giggle.

"Did you do this?" He said through gritted teeth?

"What could you ever possibly be talking about?" I batted my eyelashes innocently at him.

"You witch!" That's when all hell broke loose.

He flicked his paint brush at me, letting brown paint speckle my shirt and arms.

"That was so uncalled for! I only did it to your canvas!" I flicked some paint back at him.

"Yeah? Well maybe you shouldn't have done it in the first place!" he flicked some more paint, but this time at my hair.

"You're the one that started it!" I got back at him by swabbing my paint brush on his nose.

After a few minutes of our little paint battle, we ended up in the headmaster's office with paint all over ourselves. The headmaster entered his office and sat down behind his hardwood desk with a plaque that read 'Headmaster Ansem'.

The blonde, red robed headmaster spoke. "Well, explain yourselves children."

He had a trimmed beard, long blonde hair and piercing amber eyes. Just by looking at him made me uncomfortable.

"You see sir; this girl here messed up my painting in the assignment that we were given by Professor Marluxia. But then she got aggressive and starting flicking and throwing paint at me and I had to do what I had to do to protect myself." Roxas said calmly.

"That's not right sir!" I was not about to let myself get thrown under the bus by that jerk. "He started the entire thing by flicking paint onto my canvas!" I defended.

"And so both of you retaliated to each other's actions by having a paint skirmish in the middle of class."

The two of us looked down in shame. I know I couldn't bear looking at the headmaster knowing that what I did was wrong.

"I will not make a fuss about the specifics of this… occurrence. Instead I will just give the two of you detention. Both of you will stay back and assist Professor Marluxia in cleaning up the classroom."

Roxas raised a finger and looked like he was going to say something, but Ansem cut him off.

"No if's, and's or but's. Do I make myself clear?" I look up to meet his powerful gaze.

"Yes sir," both me and Roxas said in unison.

"Good, the period is about to end so you may make you way back to class and start cleaning the classroom." Ansem instructed.

The two of us exit the office, feeling relieved of the tense atmosphere inside. Half way up the staircase Roxas muttered something.

"I still think it's all your fault," he said under his breath. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and took the stairs two at a time passing me. I say nothing in response. I know that it's not worth starting an argument. Nothing good would come of it; only more irritation.

We arrive at the classroom door and Professor Marluxia was holding a bunch of cleaning equipment. He was also wearing a very anguished face.

"Thanks to you to, my studio hall is a mess! Now both of you are going to spend the next hour cleaning the entire room." He shoves the equipment into our hands. "Before I leave, I will inform the custodian staff to check on you two in an hour. If they don't find the room up to their standards, you will continue to stay back until it has met them." The professor swiftly walked past us his trench coat billowing behind him.

Roxas moves past me and into the room with his share of the equipment in hand. "I don't know about you, but I want to get out of here and the only way that's going to happen is if we're going to start cleaning."

I walk over to the area where we were painting and I start scraping off the paint from the floor. After a few minutes of silence, Roxas walks over to my area and kneels down. He picks up a scraper and starts cleaning with me.

"Are you done over there already?" He couldn't have finished so fast. That's not human.

"It seems like the students were instructed to clean up their own workspaces so it's relatively clean everywhere else except here where we… painted."

We continue cleaning in silence for a bit. Then I hit a piece of what appear to be paint stuck to the floor. I put some more effort into leveraging the paint off the floor. Suddenly it comes loose and the paint and the scraper went flying. I look around the floor for my scraper and then I noticed that the paint landed on Roxas' nose. I giggle at his now red nose and soon it's full blown laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" he crossed his arms trying to be serious.

I continue to laugh at his nose and eventually I stop laughing, but I still giggle a bit. "You have some paint on your nose right there," I lean over to wipe it off his nose, but he swabs some paint on mine.

"Now we're even," he smirked. Before he could react I swab some paint onto his cheek with the paintbrush that I used earlier. We continued to do this for about ten minutes. By then we're not even playing around with the paint anymore we're just laughing. Roxas sits up straight and looks into my eyes making me a bit uncomfortable. "You know, I thought you were just some stuck up snob. It turns out you know a thing or two about having fun."

"I do know how to have fun!" I puff up my cheeks to show that I'm irritated, not embarrassed from his gaze.

"Okay, okay. We still have to clean this up so we can go home." He stood up and went to the bucket across the room. I stayed where I was to continue cleaning the floor. He came back with a moist towel in hand. We finished cleaning up in a short fifteen minutes and at that point the custodian staff came into judge whether it met standards or not.

I walked over to one of them to ask them that. "Did we do okay sir?"

"Was it you two that made the mess?" I nodded at it and kept my head down. I really didn't want to get scolded again for our actions earlier.

The man let out a sigh. "It's okay. You did alright."

Roxas appeared beside me with all the equipment and handed them over to the custodian in front of us. "Really? It's actually up to standards?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

"I wouldn't worry too much about the 'standards'," he said with air quotes, "Marluxia just does that to scare his students so they wouldn't make a mess of his studio again." I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"You guys can go now. If I find anything wrong here, I'll just fix it up." The custodian reassured us.

Roxas and I left the studio and walked out of the school. He stopped by the courtyard fountain for some reason. "Stay right here." He raised a hand, telling me to stay.

He came back a few seconds later with a moist cloth. "Huh? What's that for?" I questioned.

"It's just my bandana that I have on hand. I keep it on me in case something like this happens." He replied.

"Something like what?" He was still being ambiguous about what it was for.

"You have some paint on your face." He put a finger underneath my chin and tilted my head up. He gently wiped the paint off my paint and cheeks. I blushed profusely at the warmth of his touch. "There. All gone," he said with a warm smile.

"Thanks." I smiled back at him. We walked out of the school grounds and both of us were facing different directions. I started walking home when I hear his voice a minute later. I turn around to see him yelling down the street

"Well I'll see you again tomorrow right?! And I'm I really sorry about this morning!" Then he turned away and walked home. At least he said sorry.

I arrived at the door of my house and I was about to place my key into the lock when the door flew open and Kairi put me in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Where were you Nam?! I tried calling you like a million times." My sister practically yelled into my ears.

"Yeah, she was rambling on and on about the things that could possible happen to you." I looked over Kairi's shoulder to see Lightning sitting on the couch with a book in hand.

"Sorry about that guys. I had to stay back because me and Roxas had to clean up after the mess we made in the art room." I blushed at the recent memory of us playing around with the paint.

"Why? What happened? Did he hurt you? And why are you covered in paint?" Kairi bombarded me with questions.

I saw Lightning walk over and separated the two of us. "Let the girl breathe Kai. And given that she said she and Roxas made a mess in the studio I wouldn't be too surprised by the messiness that we see here." Thank god for Lightning's level head. Sometimes I wonder what Kairi and I would be like without her. "Come sit down then we'll talk." She gestured to the couch she was sitting earlier.

"I'd rather not. I'm still covered in paint remember?" I made a show of my paint splattered dress.

"True. Go take a shower then we'll talk," she ordered. I walk up the stairs and towards my room. I could hear Kairi yell up the stairs.

"And I want to hear more about Roxas!" Of course she wants to hear about Roxas.

I take a quick shower and I walk back downstairs to find my mom already back home. I give her a hug before I sit down on the couch beside Lightning.

"Just to let you girls know, your dad isn't coming back home to eat dinner tonight. He said he has some business to finish up back at the gym." My mom places her bags down at the foot of the stairs before walking to the kitchen, looking into the fridge and consulting the dinner schedule.

"So how was your day?" April asked.

"We were getting to that mom." Lightning said.

"Well in that case I'm going to sit down and hear all about it." My mom sat down in the armchair at the end of the coffee table in front of the couch. Everyone was looking at me waiting for me to spill the details of my first day back.

"Everything was fine throughout the day except for the fact that some guy crashed into me and both of us fell into the courtyard fountain." I said plainly as if it was nothing.

April raised her eyebrows questioningly. "How did that even happen?"

"The guy, his name is Roxas, rode his skateboard in the courtyard and he couldn't stop himself from crashing into me."

"Well she shouldn't have done that in the first place. Anything else that's interesting?"

"We had art together at the end of the day and he messed up my painting by splattering some paint on my canvas so I retaliated by doing the same thing and we had paint battle of some sort. Then we got sent to the headmaster's office and both of us got detention for messing up the studio. We ended up cleaning up the room for detention." I saw Kairi and Lighting make an 'O' shape with their mouths in understanding.

"Well that certainly clears everything up." Kairi stood up and walked up to her room.

"Did you forgive this Roxas boy?" April asked. Then I saw Kairi pop her head down the staircase at the sound of this.

"Well, ummmmmm… after cleaning up the studio, I did because he did apologize for everything that happened today," I said quietly.

"Naminé, you're too nice for your own good," replied and stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Well he is kind of cute…" I said sheepishly.

Lightning shook her head at this. "Wait did I hear correctly? Did you say he was 'kind of cute'?"

I nod and I tuck my chin into my neck. Then I felt Kairi give me a hug and let out a squeal.

"YES! I knew it! You like him!" She exclaimed.

"No I don't! Just because I forgive him doesn't mean I like him! Plus it's only the first day. It's going to take much more than that for me to like him!"

Kairi puts on a wicked grin. Oh no. She's going to start plotting. I walk up the stairs and into my room to avoid any more questioning and squeals.

_What if Kai is right? Maybe I do like Roxas and I just don't know it._ I shake my head to clear out those thoughts. Now's not the time to think about that. I flop on my bed and I decide to take a small nap before dinner time rolls around.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? ****Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. I don't have anyone to edit my work and hopefully one of my friends (who also writes fan fictions: check out goldenVow. She's writing a League of Legends fan fiction for all you LOL players out there) will help me with editing.**

**Leave your thoughts in reviews and don't for get to favourite and follow!**

**Until next time~**

**-Icey**


	6. Bonding Time

**UPDATE! That took about 5 days right? I hope so. I wasn't counting them. Thanks to all the recent reviewers! Greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story nor do I own the franchises Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Bonding Time

Dawn breaks and light spills into my room illuminating every corner of darkness. My white bed sheets reflect the harsh morning light onto my face. I wake up to trudge myself to the washroom to get ready. I look at myself in the mirror and I see a blonde girl with disheveled hair stick out in multiple places. I take the hair brush beside the sink and I straighten out all the stray strands of hair. I brush my teeth and I take a shower, completing the rest of my morning ritual.

I leave the washroom and I enter the closet in my room, rifling through my clothes looking for something appropriate to wear. Today was day of the beach party that Selphie, Wakka and Tidus had mentioned on the first day of school. Selphie was seriously hyped for this and she spent a lot of her time after school planning what was going to happen, what stuff the party needed and who was going to get the stuff.

I continue to search my closet for some clothes and I decided to wear a simple light blue sundress. I took my shoulder bag with me and I placed my sketchbook and pencils inside. Knowing that everyone would be loud and having fun, I'd probably sit against a tree somewhere and sketch the scene.

"Naminé! Breakfast is ready!" Kairi called up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I quickly reply and I skip down the steps.

I drop my bag by the front door and I walk into the kitchen, attracted by the smell of blueberry pancakes. Lightning was by the stove sliding a pancake on to a plate of them.

"Hey sis. Glad to see that you didn't sleep in," she said jokingly and passed me a plate of pancakes. "I knew you and Kai had to wake up early so I made something that I knew would get you awake."

"Thanks. You're the best," I smile up at her. I take the plate of pancakes from her hands and settle down at the breakfast bar beside Kairi. Kairi pouted at my compliment, "Hey I thought I was your favourite sister!"

I grin cheekily at her, "Until the day that you make blueberry pancakes for me, Lightning will be my favourite." Of course I don't actually mean that, but I just like to tease Kairi sometimes. She sets herself up every time.

Lightning hung her apron on the double hinged door before taking her cup of coffee to the breakfast bar. The leant over it and looked into my eyes. "Is that how it is Naminé? In that case, I won't be making blueberry pancakes for you again." She ruffled my hair and took her coffee up the stairs and into her room. She's probably going to talk to Noel, her co-worker. She and Noel are lifeguards and they often do their shifts together. Apparently today they were going to do their shifts at the play island. Rarely that ever happens since not many occupy the small island at once.

I turn to the stair case and I call after her, "What time are you starting you shift?"

She walks back down with her phone pressed to her ear. She removes it from the side of her head and grumbles at it and deftly swipes across the screen with her finger. "Around 1:00. So don't do anything stupid until then." She plops down on the couch and taps at her phone quickly.

I scoff lightly, "Right like we would do anything stupid. Though I wouldn't be surprised if Tidus or Wakka decide to goof off. In fact, I'm expecting them to drunk or something like that."

That's right. Drunk. Meaning alcohol. According to Roxas, one of the friends that he made here, Axel, is bringing some beer, mainly for him and his own buddies since they're of age.

"If they do get drunk, I am not doing anything to clean up after them. Not my job," she said sternly and looks at me and Kairi, "Got it?"

"Yeah I got it we got it," Kairi said quickly. "Come on Nam. We don't have all day. We still have to get the beach gear out on to the front porch."

Riku was coming around to our place to pick up the umbrellas and volleyball gear that we have. He was going to load the stuff onto his pickup and grab some more stuff from Sora's.

I finish off the rest of my pancakes and put my plate into the sink. Kairi pulls me into the basement and flicks on the lights, illuminating the dark room. I walk around to the room underneath the staircase and I open the door, releasing a puff of dust. I wave off the musky smell and I spot the umbrellas tucked into the corner of the room.

"Kai! I found the umbrellas! Did you find the volleyball stuff yet?"

I hear muffled struggling from the other storage closet in the basement. "Yeah! Help me with the poles for the net!"

"Give me a second! I'm bringing the umbrellas outside!" I pull the umbrellas from the corner and I haul it out the room. It takes my three trips up and down the stairs to bring all the umbrellas out from the tiny room. I prop the last of them outside the house against the porch railing and I see Riku's Dodge pickup roll into the driveway. I wave at him with one hand and block out the bright sun with the other. He hops out of the truck and smiles at me.

"Morning Naminé," he greets. Riku looks down at the umbrellas and furrows his eyebrows. "Is this all the stuff? I thought you guys had volleyball gear?"

"Yeah we do. I'm going back inside to help Kairi get it from the basement." I turn around to go back in, but Riku puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll go help. Where's Kairi?"

I wasn't entirely sure about him walking into my house without a notice. Lightning would agree with me too since I just met him a few days ago.

"You don't have to do this Riku. Plus if I need help I'll just get Lightning to haul it up from the basement."

He stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Alright, if you insist. I'll just grab the stuff from you when you bring it out."

I turn around and I walk back into the house. Lightning was still on the couch, but she was talking on the phone. Probably Noel. Looks like she won't be helping us anytime soon.

I go back down into the basement and I see Kairi dragging the volleyball poles on the ground.

"You really should do that Kai. You'll end up scratching the flooring," I disapproved. I walk over to the other end of the poles I lift it up so they wouldn't drag on the ground.

"Is Riku here yet Nam?"

"Yeah. He just pulled into the driveway a couple minutes ago."

We bring the poles out on the porch and Riku appears from the rear of the truck bed. It looked like he finished putting the umbrellas away. He walked over to us and took the poles from our hands effortlessly.

Kairi looked bemused. "Isn't that slightly heavy at least?"

Riku chuckled at her expression. "Nope. This is nothing really."

It would make sense. Riku was packing some serious muscle. I mean, those arms aren't just from impressing the other girls at school right?

He closed the truck bed and hopped into the driver's seat and started the truck. As he backed out the driveway, he waved at and called out to us. "See you girls later!"

The truck eventually disappeared down the end of the street and I leant against the porch railing. Kairi walked past me and into the house, but she stuck her head back. "Aren't you coming back in? Last time I recalled, you need a bathing suit to go swimming."

"Yeah I know," I answered absent-mindedly. I was thinking about something else; something blonde. Lately Roxas had been on my mind and I couldn't push him out of my head. Two days after the first day of school, Professor Marluxia had put the class' work on display outside of the art department office. A few murmurs had spread through the class about my painting and the same goes for Roxas'. Honestly I didn't think he would go through with the whole retort of 'I'd rather paint a stampede of horses'. Apparently he did paint that and it wasn't bad. Not bad at all. It wasn't a horrid image of horses trampling the streets of some Spanish city. No wait that's bulls. Never mind that. The point was that his painting was beautiful. It was of horses running freely in a wide open plain. I had underestimated his abilities and I was impressed. He's just full of surprises. I wonder what he might do today.

I go back inside the house and up to my room to pack a baby blue one piece into my bag. For some reason I felt like someone was watching me; telling me that the decision that I just made was incorrect. I turn around swiftly to come face to face with Kairi, our noses just barely touching. I jump backwards, bumping into the dresser.

"Jesus Kairi! Knock next time will you?" I felt my heart leaping out of my chest in surprise. I was seriously done with all her sneaking up on me. "Besides why were you looking over my shoulder anyways?"

"Oh nothing, except the fact that you should have packed the two piece that I bought you last summer!"

She was poking her finger at my nose accusingly. "Kai, I really don't want to wear that. It's so… revealing." I attempt to hide myself behind my hair, but Kairi just nudges me aside so she could rummage through my dresser. She pulls out the two piece bathing suit that I dread the most. It was a soft yellow colour that apparently matches with my hair. I honestly couldn't care about that more so the amount of skin that it exposed.

"Do I seriously have to wear that Kai?" I whine. Hopefully that would get her to give into my request, but knowing her, she would deny it and force me to wear it.

"Of course!" she said jubilantly. Damn it. I wish she never bought this for me in the first place. According to Kairi, the existing bathing suits that I had were too 'drab'. She said I needed to show off more and ended buying this… monstrosity for me.

She shoved the bathing suit into my hands and walked out of the room. I sighed as I pushed the bathing suit into my bag. I skip down the staircase and I see Kairi by the door ready to go.

I slip my feet into a pair of flip flops. "So are we going straight to the island?"

Kairi nods her head. "Not exactly. We're supposed to meet Sora and Roxas there. Hopefully they don't arrive too early at the pier or else they'll end up looking like idiots standing around awkwardly."

"That's true; they don't have a boat to take to the island." I realized that fact and I hope that they don't make off with our boats since they probably have no idea who they belong to.

I glance over my shoulder to see Lightning still on the couch, talking on her phone. "Lightning, we're going out now. We'd appreciate it if you could lock the door for us." I wasn't sure if she could hear me, but I could see her nod her head slightly. With that in mind I nudged Kairi out the door and closed it behind us. We walked to the pier where all the boats were docked in fifteen minutes and I could see Sora and Roxas standing around awkwardly like idiots. Just like Kairi said. I turn to tell her that she was right, but she had already seen them and she had her palm to her forehead.

I wave my hand at them, but they don't notice so I call out to them instead. "Sora! Roxas!"

They turn around in our direction and they wave back. I skip over to where Roxas was standing to say hi to him personally. He smiles at me. "Hey Naminé." I smile bashfully at his lopsided grin. "Hi Roxas." We stand around like this for a bit, looking at each other in silence when Sora decides to butt in.

"So are you guys going to tell us how we're supposed to get to that island?" He was pointing said direction. "Because I have no idea and those boats docked at the pier look like we could use them."

"For the record those boats are ours," Kairi appeared, "So let's go load your stuff on to them."

Sora made an 'O' shape with his mouth. I giggled at his childish expression. I was beginning to wonder if Sora was secretly still a five-year old kid on the inside.

They loaded their stuff on to the boats which consisted of water polo gear, some platters of who knows what, a mysterious black box and a guitar case.

We boarded the boats in pairs, Sora and Kairi, and me and Roxas. After we casted away from shore and a few minutes of steady rowing, we were far enough that I couldn't hear the other two. Roxas seemed pretty concentrated on rowing. I could tell from the blank expression that he wore. It was almost as if he was looking right through me. I waved a hand in front of him to see if he was daydreaming or something along the lines of that. His eyes widened by my gesture and he shook his head. I rest my hand by my side in relief.

"Are you okay? You seemed to be off somewhere else."

He continues to row, but not as steadily. The boat slows down a bit and I could see his arms go slack, but then suddenly he picks up the pace again. "It's nothing that you need to worry about."

I guess I shouldn't pry too much anyways.

We finally dock our boats at the pier and we unload all of the stuff brought over on to the small boardwalk leading up to the small tree house. Roxas dusted his hands onto his board shorts and sat down on the wooden platform.

"That's all the gear right?"

Kairi exited the tree house with Sora. "Do you think the food will be safe in the tree house for now?"

We hadn't expected the weather to be this warm outside. If the food isn't kept cool it might go bad.

I take out my phone to call a friend. "I see if Hope has a large cooler to bring over." I wait a couple of seconds before I'm actually connected. I hear a click on the other end, signalling that he had picked up.

"Hello?" I hear his soft voice greet me.

"Hey Hope, it's me Naminé. You're coming to the party today right?"

"Yeah, I am. I don't have to bring anything do I? You guys did tell me that you had everything covered."

"We did. Until now. I was wondering if you had a large cooler that you could bring over to the island when you come over in an hour."

"Why is that?"

"Well we have some food, namely raw food and we need a cooler to keep it cold. Also could you bring some ice as well?"

"I guess." I could hear some hesitation. It's a lot to ask of him at such late notice.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you in an hour?"

"Yeah, bye."

I end the conversation and I slip my phone back into my bag. I turn around to the others to tell them about Hope.

"So Hope is going to bring a cooler with ice to keep the stuff cold and Axel is going to bring a portable grill right?"

Roxas nods his head. "Yeah. He said he was going to cook later."

Of course Axel wants to cook. Him being a pyro and all. I asked him earlier in the week if he would stop his crazy antics for just one day. All he said was 'No guarantees'.

After thirty minutes of just talking and waiting, Selphie had finally arrived. She had with her a bunch of firewood logs and tiki torches. She didn't trust Axel to bring them since he might burn them for his wild tricks. Soon it was 12:00; high noon and Hope called me saying he was at the pier waiting so Sora went to row him over. The raw stuff was placed into the cold cooler and was stowed away underneath the little boardwalk.

All this time I didn't do much. I was leaning against a tree drawing anything and everything. When Hayner, Olette and Pence showed up they dropped off their share of the gear and went to splash around in the surf except Pence. He sat down beside me and was snapping pictures and commenting on how realistic my sketches were. That's how the early afternoon was spent up until Roxas decided to drag me out to the water.

"Hey I haven't changed yet!" I dug my heels into the sand, attempting to stop myself, but it hardly worked.

Roxas abruptly halted and I bumped into him. "True. Sorry about that," he said sheepishly. I didn't dare look up because I knew he was topless or else he wouldn't have pulled me out to the water in the first place. I snuck a peek and I saw exactly what I predicted. He was topless and I was blushing like mad. Luckily, I had already begun to turn away so he didn't see anything. I ran into the tree house with my bag in hand and I quickly changed into my bathing suit; the one that I loathed. Before I stepped out I put on a sari that I packed, that way I felt a bit more covered. I walked back out to the beach and I saw Roxas waving me over.

When I got close enough, I saw a puzzled expression on his face. "What's up with the face Roxas? Is something wrong?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Why are you wearing that when we're going into the water."

He had a point and I probably looked like a fool at that moment. "Yeah. I don't know why I wore that." I knew exactly why I wore that. I went back into the tree house and place the sari back into my bag. When I went to back to Roxas, he swept me off my feet. Not only was this too close for comfort- okay I'll admit that it was comfortable but that's not the point. The point is that he was swinging me towards the water.

"You ready for this Naminé?" He grinned at me crookedly like a mad scientist.

"What?! You are so not throwing me into the water!" I struggled in his arms, but his grip was too strong.

"One, two three!" Released me at the peak of the swing and I crashed into the water, making a loud splash.

I pushed myself up and I saw everyone's eyes on me. Before I could yell some profanities at Roxas, I saw Sora swing Kairi into the water too. Soon all the girls were soaking wet, walking back to the surf. Selphie even pushed Tidus into the water, who pushed her in earlier. Then I had idea to do the same thing.

"Oh Roxas?" I said in the sweetest, sing song voice I could.

"Yeah?" He turned around with a goofy grin on his face. Before he could say anything else I pushed him into the water. He didn't go crashing in; more like staggered, lost his balance and tipped over. It was pretty funny. When he came back up, his spikes were sagging down, but not plastered to his head either. I had to admit, he looked pretty cute, but when he looked up that's when it all faded away. He had this scowl on his face and his eyebrows were scrunched together in anger. Soon all of that was replaced by a devilish smile and before I could react he pulled me into the water again.

I was falling, but before I could crash on top of him, I stopped myself by putting my hands forward on either side of him. I had held my eyes shut the entire time. When I opened them, Roxas had his head turned and eyes shut as well. He cracked open one of eyes and looked at me.

I choke out a quiet 'hey'. He slowly turns his head so that he's looking at me. "Hey you," he said flashing me a brilliant white smile. Then I realized the incriminating position that I we were in. I was basically straddling Roxas. I felt my face flush with warmth so I looked away. I felt his hand move up to my forehead and he brushed a few strands of hair away from my face. I turn back slowly to meet his gaze and he was flushed red as well, except that he was grinning like a fool. Then our moment was broken when someone started calling out to us.

"Roxas! Naminé!"

Both me and Roxas turn our heads in the direction of the voice. I saw Sora down the beach waving his hands at us. He was standing by the volleyball court that Riku had set up once he got here.

"So you want to go play?"

"Not really. You can go play if you want to," I replied.

"Well the least you can do is let me and play," he remarked. I forgot that we were still in that awkward position so I quickly got off of him and I offered a hand to help him up. He grabbed hold of it and he pulled himself up lightly.

"So what are you going to do then?"

"I'll draw you guys playing? How about that?"

"But you've been drawing all day," he pointed out, "Don't you want to have fun?"

"I will so don't worry about me," I reassure, "Plus you'll get to see my amazing drawings."

"We'll see about that," he teased me. I stuck my tongue out at him, but he had already turned away towards the volleyball court. I sighed and I sat down at the same tree with me sketchbook and pencils. Pence had gone courtside to take some action shots of the guys playing so I was left alone. Roxas was teamed with Riku and Axel and they were playing against Sora, Tidus and Wakka.

I decided that I sketch Wakka's team since I could actually see their faces so I felt for a pencil on the ground, but all I felt was a hand that wasn't mine. I turned to see Hope that suddenly appeared beside me. I slightly flinched at his appearance, but I soon regretted it because he showed a signs of disappointment.

"I thought you'd be a bit happier to see me…" He trailed off.

I felt bad for doing what I did, but I couldn't help it. "No I am happy to see you. It's just that you startled me; that's all."

He dipped his head down. "I'm sorry about that. I should have told you before I sat down."

"Don't worry about it. We're here to have fun, isn't that right?" I try to alleviate the tension so I smile at him.

He looks up and smiles back. "Yeah, you're right." I felt the tension mood melt away and soon it's replaced by the relaxed air again. He leans over, looking at my blank page.

"What are you planning to draw?" I start to draw away from him, but I look down at my sketchbook, realizing there's nothing to hide.

"I was going to draw the guys playing volleyball." I pick up a pencil and I start to sketch some rough figures.

"Can I see it later?"

I don't want to show it to him because of our deal, but one little drawing wouldn't hurt.

"Sure. Why don't you go find something to do? This might take a while."

He nods his head and walks away.

I look over to where the boys are playing. Axel did an overhand serve and it went beyond the court. Roxas jabbed at him telling him that he was too tall to serve and that he should let him or Riku do it. Axel shrugged his shoulders and tossed the ball to Riku. He caught the ball and walked over to the end of the court. He gave the ball a few twirls and tossed it into the air. When he brought his hand down on the ball it went crashing into the other court creating a plume of sand to erupt from the ground. I sat there gawking at his strength. He looked pretty built, but I didn't know that he was a beast. Once the sand cleared, the boys seemed to have an argument in Riku's participation in the game. I shook my head at this and began to draw Tidus who was just shaking his head; hands on his hips.

I draw for a good hour before I finish it. I hold it away from myself to get a better look. I nod my head at my work. Not bad; not bad at all. I look around for Hope and I see that he's on the little islet at the drink bar that set up by Xion. I walk over there and I see her shaking a canister.

"Naminé! You want a drink?" She poured the canister contents into a plastic cup and pushed it to Hope. He took a sip of it and smiled.

"This is pretty good. In fact this is great!" It sounded like it was worth trying. "Naminé, should try one too."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." I sat down in the chair beside Hope.

Xion clapped her hands together. "I promise you that you won't regret it!" She ducked down beneath the folding table and pulled out some bottles.

I pull out my sketchbook from my bag and I flip it to the drawing that I just made.

"I finished this a little while ago." I offered it to Hope.

He sets down his drink and takes the sketchbook from me. He takes a glance at it and his eyes grew wide.

"So what do you think?" I hope that I didn't rush it too badly. I wanted to finish it since I still wanted to draw some more.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. "Hope? Are you okay?"

He closed his mouth shut. "Yeah, I'm okay. This is incredible! I can see that you take pride in your drawing. It's supposed to be Tidus right?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah; I kind of rushed it though. You can still see sketch lines here and there."

He shook his head. "No that's fine. What matters is that you finished it so quickly and with such detail too." I felt myself grow a bit warm from the compliments, so I dipped my head down.

"Here you go! I hope you like it." A drink was presented in front of me by Xion.

"Thank you." I take the drink from her hands and I take a sip of it. It was a mix of peach and mango. There was another fruit there, but I couldn't name it. Altogether, it was a sweet and tangy mix with a yogurt-like texture.

"This is really good! I know there's mango and peach in it, but I feel likes there's something else as well."

Xion smiles brightly. "You have good taste! I put in some paopu juice in there. According to my dad, it supposed to be nice and sweet so I thought I give it a whirl."

"It certainly worked out fine. You said your dad told you about it? What does he do for a living?" I wonder if her dad was a bartender or something.

"My dad owns the Destiny's Blend store chain. He often tells me about his drink creations that he comes up with." She said all that as if it was nothing.

"That's really cool. I'm guessing you get a lot of samples to try right?"

"Yup. He always tries to get my opinion on them." Xion chuckled lightly. "Say, do you know about the legend about the paopu fruit?"

I nod my head. Every local on the island knows the legend. If two people share a paopu fruit together, their destinies become intertwined. Selphie thought it was romantic and wanted to try it someday. Kairi thought it was absolutely ridiculous. Secretly, I think that she wants it to be true.

"Of course." I continue to sip my drink, but I couldn't fully enjoy it because Hope was giving me and Xion a puzzled look.

He stopped drinking his juice to ask, "What's the legend?" I forgot that Hope isn't a local, but it seemed like he was fitting in just fine.

Xion leaned over the table and talked in a mysterious voice. "Legend has it, if two people share a paopu fruit together, their destinies become intertwined." Her voice reverted back to the way it was and let out a small laugh. "I think it's cute, but then again, it's just folklore."

Hope gave a small laugh as well. "What I think is that it makes your island sound old."

We all laughed at his witty comment. Over in the distance, I heard a loud _whoosh_.

We turn around to see Axel's hair on fire.

* * *

**So what did you think? Leave your thoughts in reviews and don't forget to favourite and follow!**

**Until next time~**

**-Icey**


	7. (Camp)fire

**Here's another update from yours truly! It took me a while to come up with something worthwhile to write about so I just went on the tangent that I ended off from last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story nor do I own the franchises Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. I also do not own the song **_Summer Paradise._

* * *

Chapter 7 – (Camp)fire

Axel's hair was on fire. Well, it wasn't like his head was completely engulfed in flames. It was more like the tips of his hair were burning and the fire was making its towards his head.

"Axel, what the hell were you doing?!" I could see Lightning jumping out from her boat. She had arrived just in time.

"Thanks for the concern," he said; his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I could use some help! I don't want to lose my precious hair!" Axel was gripping the sides of his head like a madman and shaking it back and forth. He could run straight for the waterfall, but I think the only thing on his mind is his hair.

Noel was following closely behind with a bucket of water in hand. "Stand aside!"

Lightning side stepped and watched as Noel chucked the water at Axel's burning hair, dousing the flames. His hair was drenched and it was plastered to his head. It was really funny actually, seeing his hair down. It nearly reached his shoulders.

"You know you could have just smothered the flames or something like that," Axel grumbled, "Now my hair is all ruined!"

Lightning rolled her eyes; obviously she wasn't amused by Axel's childish behaviour. "You know, a 'thank you' would be nice." Noel, on the other, hand wasn't as open about his annoyance. He just had his hands on his hips, giving Axel an incredulous look.

Lightning walked away from Axel and towards me. "When I said 'Don't do anything crazy until I get there' I didn't expect it to happen right as I landed on the beach."

I grinned in agreement. "Neither did I. Say, how did his hair catch on fire in the first place?" It's pretty difficult to do when you don't have a fire in the first place, but knowing Axel, he always finds a way to make one.

"Naminé!" I turn around to see Noel run up to me. Before I could even utter a 'hello', I lifted off my feet and swung around like a little kid.

"Good to see you too, Noel," I manage to choke out. Noel was a strong guy. He completed his lifeguard certification course when he was 15 and he loves to rub that in Lightning's face when she's around and someone asks him about his career.

He set me down on the warm sand after swinging me around for a bit. "How's my favourite little artist doing?"

I pout at the lifeguard in front of me. "I'm doing just fine. And for the record, I'm not a little artist anymore." I poke his chest jokingly. "I've gotten better at creating-."

Noel put his hands to his ears. "Okay! I think I've heard enough!" I poked at him again his time on his sides. "Ha! You can't tickle me anymore! I worked out and I've eliminated my weak spots," he said proudly.

It was true. He did work out and it showed. About three years back he wasn't like this. He was almost like Pence (no offence), but not quite. He had the physical stamina to swim well and endure all the lifting that had to be done for lifeguarding. Apparently you had to swim with and lift a 20-30 dummy out of the water. Imagine lifting a real person. Now all that was gone and he packed some muscle.

"Okay, I think you two had enough time to catch up." Lightning pulled on Noel's ear. "We still have our shift to cover. You can play later."

Lightning forced Noel to sit on the lifeguard chair while she was in the water with her life preserver. He seemed pretty bored so I guessed that Noel wanted to be the one in the water.

I wanted to see how bad Axel's hair was so I walked over to the grill where he was standing. He was grumbling to himself and then he kicked the side of the grill.

"Hey Axel. What's wrong?"

"Hey Naminé. It's this wretched thing that's wrong. I love this grill and everything, but it was this thing that burnt my lovely hair." He grabbed the ends of his wet hair and looked at it intently.

I looked at his hair. It wasn't as bad as he said it was. It actually looked kind of cool. The tips of his hair were singed so it gave it a realistic fiery appearance.

"You know, your hair looks like it's actually on fire now."

His hands shot up to pat his head. "Huh?! What, there's no fire."

I giggled at his overreaction. "Not like that silly. What I meant was that it looks cool. The burnt tips of your hair make it look fierier than before."

"Humph. Well I'll just have to take a look for myself when I get back home."

"Axel, how did you manage to light your hair on fire in the first place?" I really wanted to know how he pulled that one off.

"You see, I was setting up the grill. I hooked up the propane tank to the grill and I started the grill. It didn't exactly light so I looked back at the tank valve to see if it was screwed on correctly. I was also turning the ignition on, which was stupid of me by the way, and the spark ignited the gas that was leaking out of the tank. The valve wasn't screwed on completely so the fire kind of blew up in my face." He laughed awkwardly at his own idiotic actions.

I sighed, "Axel, next time, have someone beside you so they can prevent anything stupid from happening."

"It wasn't stupid! I just wasn't paying attention," he tried to salvage what was left of his dignity. "Well at least the grill is set up. I think it's a good time to start pulling out the food. What time is it anyways?"

I checked my phone. "It's almost 5:00."

"Yeah it's about time. Could you help me with some of the food?"

"Sure thing," I replied.

We brought out the food from the cooler that Hope brought and Axel put on his 'Kiss the Chef' apron. How cliché. I skipped back to the volleyball court and it looked like the boys were still playing. This time I could clearly see Roxas. He was playing without a shirt and he looked-

No. No Naminé. Bad Naminé. I chastised myself for thinking such thoughts. I peeled away from that line of sight and I covered my face with my hands. Then I slowly turned and I peeked out of the cracks in between my fingers. There he was again; except this time he was setting the ball up for Wakka and I could see his completely exposed chest-

NO. NO. NO.

What is it going to take to distract myself from him?

"Enjoying the view I see?"

I remove my hands from my face to see Kairi standing right in front of me. I flinch backwards and my hand flew to my beating chest.

"Jesus Kai! You have got to stop doing that!" She sat down beside me and left her legs swing over the sand.

"So you're checking out Roxas huh?" She nudged my elbow.

I turn away so I don't have to see her prying eyes. "No I wasn't," I muttered. I could feel my face flush with heat.

"Sure you weren't," Kairi said sarcastically, "I mean that blush means nothing as well right?"

"Exactly." I turn back to see Kairi's gaze wander in Sora's direction. There's something going on in her mind, but she's not showing it. I guess I have to be more observant later.

I turn back to the volleyball court, giving into my urge to look for Roxas. I see everyone that was playing except him. Everyone else was packing up the court net and poles, but Roxas was nowhere to be seen. I stand up and I sweep my gaze across the beach. Where could he have gone?

Suddenly, my vision goes dark as someone's hands appear in front of my eyes.

"Guess who?" A mysteriously familiar voice rings in my ears.

Roxas. I shivered at the feeling of his touched. He seemed to take it the wrong way and I felt his hands become tense.

"Are you cold? It's late afternoon so it shouldn't be that cold."

"Hi Roxas. Way to completely brush off the reason why you covered my eyes in the first place." I rolled my eyes in the darkness. "And no, I'm not cold. You surprised me, that's all."

I felt him relax and he removed his hands from my face. I turn around to see him still shirtless. I felt my face become warm so I quickly turned away before he could see or say anything.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, there's nothing on your face. It's just that…" I rub my arm in anxiety because what I would say next would sound awkward for the both of us. "You're shirtless," I said quietly.

"Oh," he uttered. I guess he didn't think about that did he now?

"Well is there something wrong with me being shirtless?" He still didn't understand why I won't look at him just yet so I didn't turn around.

"There's nothing wrong; it's just that I'm not used to seeing you like this."

"Then turn around, I just wanted to see your pretty fa-". He stopped himself from finishing his sentence. I wonder why? I turn around to see his blushing face.

"I'm going to put on my shirt now." He turned around and briskly walked towards the miniature boardwalk. I wonder what he was going to say that made him stop.

The smell of Axel grilling food wafted across the beach and I felt my stomach rumble. I haven't had much to eat earlier so I was feeling quite hungry. I walked over to where Axel was standing. He was leaning by the grill with tongs and barbeque fork in hand.

"What's cooking Axel? It smells nice."

"Wings, patties, and sausages." I scrunched my nose at that list of meat. Didn't we bring more than that?

"Is that all? I swear we brought more food than that." I really wanted something else that didn't just have meat. If it turns out to be only that, it would be a literal sausage fest.

"Of course there's more. In the cooler are shish kabobs, corn on the cob, shrimp and potatoes if anyone wants them baked." The shish kabobs were certainly inviting and so was the corn.

"That sounds delicious. And it smells good too. Speaking of which, you should check on the grill." I could see tendrils of smoke escaping the cover of the grill. Axel swiftly turned around and lifted the cover, unleashing a wave of heat and aromas that washed over me. He jabbed a chicken wing with the barbeque fork and peered inside.

"It looks almost ready. Time for me to apply my special BBQ sauce." He flashed a wicked grin at me and took out a bottle of brown BBQ sauce. He poured some onto a grill brush and swept across the wings with it. He set the bottle aside and turned around.

"That should be enough. Now we wait another five minutes for the flavour to settle in and it will be perfect." Little did he know that the bottle he placed on the grill counter had spilled into the grill and was slowly trickling into the fire. I was about to point that out to him when the grill roared with flames, shooting fire upwards into the sky and lit Axel's hair on fire once again.

"Um, Axel, what did you exactly did you put in that BBQ sauce?" Maybe it had oil in it.

He crossed his arms and puffed his chest out. "That's a secret! Only I know how to make such an amazing concoction."

"Would your amazing concoction happen to contain oil?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "Well of course! How else would the mixture stick to the wings?"

"Okay then. And by the way, your hair's on fire. Again."

His hands flew up to his hair and he frantically swatted his head in attempts to smother the flames. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER NAMINÉ?!"He was screaming loudly enough that everyone on the island stopped doing whatever they were doing to look in our direction. Axel was running towards the water to dive in most likely. He was stopped short by Lightning though who raced out of the water and shoved him in forcefully. I doubled over in laughter when Axel flailed his arms while falling into the surf. He emerged wet once again and stalked over to Lightning.

"You know I could have just dunked my head into the water. I had the situation under control."

Lightning snorted, "Sure you did. Screaming and flailing your arms is the definition of under control. Besides, it's my job to keep everyone on this island safe. I'd say I'm doing a very good job."

I walked over to Axel to help him out of the water. "I think he's had enough fiery attitude for one day or fire for that matter. Plus he has to finish cooking if you want to eat."

Lightning raised her hands in defeat. "Alright. Just make sure this pyro doesn't light his hair on fire for the third time today."

While Axel fished the wings, patties and sausages out of the grill and onto platters, I pulled out plates, forks, and knives onto the tables beside the grill. Everyone had gathered by the campfire that Wakka had assembled, but had not yet lit. Xion was busy mixing drinks and blending juices for everyone. Axel was still busy grilling the shish kabobs, shrimp and corn so he was going to join the rest of us later. Roxas and Riku were talking animatedly about their volleyball games with Sora, Wakka and Tidus. Apparently Riku was on par with Wakka's playing skill, but Tidus argued that Wakka's calibre was still higher than anyone else's here. Axel's friend Demyx, the one with a blonde mullet, arrived in the late afternoon and was sitting by the campfire, strumming a few notes idly on his sitar. By the time everyone had settled down with something to eat, Selphie stood up and raised her drink.

"Alright everyone! I hope you've had a good time today, but the fun doesn't end yet. Today was a day for Roxas, Sora and Hope here to better know us just chill. But none of this wouldn't have been possible if you guys hadn't pitched in." A light applause rose from the teens around the bonfire in response. Underneath that I heard Selphie mutter something under her breath. "And my amazing organizing talents." Of course Selphie, no one forgets you.

The brunette turned to face Axel who was leaning by the grill with a beer in hand. "I'd also like to thank our fiery cook here, Axel."

He raised his drink in acknowledgement. "Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it. I don't want to hear rumours about my hair getting caught on fire twice in a day. Or any Alicia Keys references." He said that last part pretty flatly. Then of course someone yelled the reference over the crackling of the bonfire. "THIS GUY IS ON FIRE!" It was Sora and he was getting punched in the shoulder by Kairi for doing so. A wave of stifled laughter rose from the group.

Selphie turned back to us and looked like she was about to give a final statement. "Last thing guys, no one is leaving till we finish cleaning and packing up! Capiche?" She was dead serious when she said that. If anyone left the island before everything was packed up and ready to go, they wouldn't hear the end of it from her.

She sat back down and the soft chattering continued from where is left off. Roxas appeared beside me and had a shish kabob in between his teeth. He sat down on the log beside me and silently munched on his multi-coloured skewer. I took a sip from my drink before attempting to talk to him. Hell, I had no idea what to talk about. Thankfully, Roxas broke the silence by asking how the party was for me.

I turned to face him. The warm glow from the fire illuminated his golden blonde hair and the light danced across his face, casting shadows just above his forehead. It made his eyes sparkle and stand out more than usual.

"It was really relaxing. I got two drawings in while you boys were playing volleyball. One of you and one of Tidus." I pulled out my sketchbook so he could take a look at my drawings. I hope it wasn't too messy looking. I did finish both of them in two hours so they probably look rough.

"They look great. You really captured the action of his spike here." He nodded his head at the drawing of Tidus in midair, performing a spike. His hair was flowing in the breeze so it looked like he really was in motion.

The blonde flipped the page to see my drawing of him. He smiled at it and looked up at me. "Do I really look that good?" He held my sketchbook beside his face, prompting me to compare the two similar visages.

I looked at my own drawing and compared it to his face. There wasn't much difference between the two. It was surprising to see how realistic my drawings are since I don't compare my work to reality.

"Yeah, you do look good." Then I realize what I had just said and I slapped a hand over my mouth. Oh no. I wish I never said that.

Roxas chuckled at me lightly. "It's okay, I get what you mean." He quickly winked at me before turning away and continued eating his kabob. I turned away in embarrassment. Hopefully it was dark enough to hide my blush, but knowing I have a pale skin tone, he probably noticed it.

It was about 8:00 PM when people had their fill of Axel's food and Sora passed around blue ice-cream bars to everyone. Roxas was delighted to see the cold blue treat land in his hands. Everyone else was looking at it funny.

Wakka in particular made a really confused face. It was a mixture of confusion and interest. His eyebrows were scrunched together, but you could see his brown eyes brighten with curiosity.

Hayner on the other hand looked like he seen it before. He was licking at the bar slowly; his face content probably because he was expecting a bubble gum flavour or a blueberry flavour since blue is linked with those tastes. Instead, his face twisted, but suddenly relaxed as if it was the best thing in the world.

Roxas nudged my shoulder, grabbing my attention. "Why aren't you eating your ice-cream?" He was casually leaning against the log with his back so he was half-lying down, half- sitting.

"I'm just looking at everyone else reactions, seeing if this turns out to be good."

The blonde sat up and looked at me incredulously. "You can't judge the taste by other people's reactions you know. You got to try it for yourself" I understood what he meant so I licked the blue frozen treat lightly. My tastes buds were tingled with a salty taste. I was about to pull a face, but then it tasted sweet complimenting the salty tang from before. The two clashing flavours soon swirled about in my mouth like a romantic melody.

"This is certainly different. It starts out salty, but then it becomes sweet. It's actually really good!"

Roxas smiled at my reaction. "I'm glad you like it! It took me and Sora forever to find an ice-cream parlour that sold this flavour. When we asked to buy twenty bars the worker there had to call out the manager just to make sure that we weren't some punks joking around."

"Which shop was it? And what flavour is it called?" I continued to lick my ice-cream bar, but then I noticed that it was disappearing too quickly for my tastes so I slowed down a bit.

Roxas had finished his ice-cream bar and he pulled out the popsicle stick out of his mouth with an audible 'pop'. "The shop is called 'Uncle Scrooge's Ice-Cream' and the flavour is sea-salt. It was the flavoured that I mentioned on the first day of school when I talked about where me and Sora came from."

"Oh Scrooge's. I didn't know that they had that flavour. Scrooge's is a chain of stores right? I'm guessing there's a Scrooge's back at your hometown." Uncle Scrooge's Ice-Cream was a big brand name of ice-cream. It had a chain of stores throughout numerous cities and sold its products in grocery stores as well.

Roxas nodded his head. "That's right. I didn't think there would be one here on Destiny Islands as well."

"That's because it recently opened. News spread fast about the parlour opening and people all over the island flocked to the shop. Since the island isn't that big anyways, people do bother to make the trip across."

Hayner passed around a bag of marshmallows and sharpened twigs for roasting. We were all chatting idly when Demyx started to play some tunes on his sitar. Hayner's ears perked up at the sound of the melody coming from Demyx.

"Isn't that _Summer Paradise_?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

Demyx scratched his head. "Yeah, it is." Axel punched his friend's shoulder lightly.

"I didn't know you were such a softie! I thought you liked more grungy stuff or like I don't know, _Three Days Grace_?"

Demyx's ears turned red from Axel exposing his musical interests. "I don't just listen to that stuff. Besides, it can get dreary and depressing from listening to all that. Too bad I can't sing. It's just notes without the lyrics."

He continued to strum his sitar idly. Roxas stood up without notice and started to walk away, but I pulled at his hand. I didn't want to touch him, but it was the only way to get his attention without attracting attention to myself.

"Where are you going Roxas?"

"It's a surprise." For the second time today, he winked at me and left with zero hints as to what was going to happen next. I sigh quietly to myself. That boy is a mystery.

I sat there for a minute or two, burning my twig in the small fire that was once a bonfire. Roxas returned with a guitar case and sat down.

"What's that for?" I pointed at the guitar case. "Do you play guitar?"

Once again, he gave me a vague answer. "You'll find out soon enough." He pulled out the guitar from the case and started tuning it. After strumming a few notes to tune the pitch, everyone was turning their attention to him. It wasn't like they were staring him down. Just curious glances. Demyx was the last to notice when he stopped plucking his sitar. Roxas finished tuning and raised his head in Demyx's direction.

"How about some harmonizing Demyx? Sound good?"

Demyx looked skeptical about it. "Only if someone sings. And what are we playing?"

"_Summer Paradise_. And don't worry. I'll sing," he replied coolly. He turned to Sora who was sharing some joke with Kairi. She was laughing pretty exuberantly.

"Sora, give me the intro whistle."

His head turned around. "Huh? What did you say?"

Roxas shook his head at his brother's inattention. But I don't blame him. He was having too much fun spending his time with my sister. It would only be a matter of time.

"Sora. Intro tune to _Summer Paradise_. Come on, you know what to do." 'You know what to do'? What is that supposed to mean?

Sora did know what to do. He was whistling the tune that began the song. Roxas and Demyx started to strum their guitars in sync, playing the melody. Then, Roxas started the lyrics to the song.

_My heart is sinking  
As I'm lifting up__  
Above the clouds away from you  
And I can't believe I'm leaving__  
Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do_

_But someday_  
_I will find my way back_  
_To where your name_  
_Is written in the sand_

_Cause I remember every sunset_  
_I remember every word you said_  
_We were never gonna say goodbye_  
_Singing la-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_  
_Back to summer paradise with you_  
_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_  
_Oh-oh_  
_I'll be there in a heartbeat_  
_Oh-oh_

_My soul is broken_  
_Streets are frozen_  
_I can't stop these feelings melting through_

_And I'd give away a thousand days, oh_  
_Just to have another one with you_

_Well real life can wait_

_We're crashing like waves_

_Playing in the sand_

_Holding your hand_

_Cause I remember every sunset_  
_I remember every word you said_  
_We were never gonna say goodbye_  
_Singing la-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_  
_Back to summer paradise with you_  
_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_  
_Oh-oh_  
_I'll be there in a heartbeat_  
_Oh-oh_

They arrived at the bridge of the song and I could see that Roxas was intensely focused on playing. It was a break from singing, but he could rest entirely. Concentration was etched on his face. His head was dipped and he occasionally looked over to his other hand, checking the fret that his fingers were on. It was nearing the end solo and the harmonizing melodies between Roxas and Demyx dissolved into the night. Roxas' voice broke the silence again.

_Someday  
I will find my way back  
To where your name  
Is written in the sand_

_Cause I remember every sunset_  
_I remember every word you said_  
_We were never gonna say goodbye_  
_Singing la-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_  
_Back to summer paradise with you_  
_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_I remember where we first kissed_  
_How I didn't wanna leave your lips_  
_And how I've never ever felt so high_  
_La-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_  
_Back to summer paradise with you_  
_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_  
_Oh-oh_  
_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_  
_Oh-oh_  
_I'll be there in a heartbeat_

The song ended and a round of applause erupted from our group of friends. Roxas was being showered by compliments, a lot of them being amazement. He never mentioned that he played guitar and if he did I guess we forgot.

Roxas rested his arm on his guitar and turned to look at me. He had this smile on his face that told me he had fun. I felt a blush creep up on my face so I dipped my head down.

Sora was the first to raise his voice above everyone else's. "I didn't think you would sing again so quickly."

Roxas' face flickered in what seemed to be irritation. I don't know why, but he didn't want to show it. "Well, I brought my guitar along and I wasn't about to spend the rest of the night without using it at least once or else I would have brought it for nothing."

He clearly avoided the question. I wanted to know more, but I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. The emotion on his face didn't change. I poked his arm, grabbing his attention.

"That was really good. I didn't think you could sing so well. It was amazing." I smiled at him. The moment he heard me, his face instantly lit up.

"You think so?" He scratched the back of his head and smiled bashfully. "I didn't this I would be able to pull it off. It's been a while since I last did something like this or just plain sing for that matter."

I patted his arm and looked at him. "I think you surprised everyone, but you certainly surprised me."

"I'm glad that you like it that much."

Selphie kind of ruined the mood by saying it was getting late, but it was only 9:30 PM and it was a Saturday night. Lightning reinforced her statement. I know why my oldest sister did that. My mom would be pretty annoyed to see us get back home so late. So everyone started packing up the equipment and cleaned up all the paper plates, plastic utensils, napkins and other pieces of trash that was lying around the island. Though no one else really used the island except us, we try to keep it clean since we wouldn't have to deal with the hassle of cleaning up whenever we arrive to hang around. Everything was packed and loaded on the boats around ten and the beach looked spotless. We all said our goodbyes and 'see you on Monday' farewells. By the time that Lightning, Kairi and I got home, April was sitting out on the porch with a laptop. She looked up to see Lightning pull into the driveway. Instead of getting a scolding from our mother, we got a few questions. Stuff like 'Did you drink?', 'Did the boys get too close to you?' and most importantly 'Did you have fun?'. We all answered them truthfully knowing that our mother can tell when we were lying or not. It's scary when she does.

I marched up the stairs and took a shower instantly, scrubbing all the ocean smell away from my skin. I didn't mind the smell, but it became stiff and uncomfortable from the warmth of the sun. I stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and I lay down on my bed. I didn't want to sleep yet so I let my mind wander. Why did Roxas become so uncomfortable when Sora said that one sentence? Is there something that I don't know like a part of his past that he doesn't want to mention? Why am I so concerned with this boy? I shook off the last question from my head. I didn't want to think about that so I slept, dreaming about his beautiful, angelic voice.

* * *

**I liked that song. I know it's kinda old, but it's not bad. It's catchy and stuff, but I'm more of a Three Days Grace fan ya know?**

**So what did you think? I think it was kinda dry; sorry for the lack of development, but I had to get it out of the way. Sorry if it's a waste of a chapter or a waste of your time. I plan to pick up the pace in the next few chapters, maybe fast forward the story by a few weeks or maybe a month.**

**Also, if there's a problem in the text alignment, namely the part with the song lyrics, please let me know so that I can fix it.**

**Leave your thoughts in reviews and don't forget to follow and favourite!**

**Until next time~**

**-Icey**


	8. Deep in Thought

**WRITER'S BLOCK. I absolutely hate it. I spent hours in front of my laptop thinking and asking questions like 'What's going to happen?', 'Which character should develop more?', 'How am I supposed to create relationship development in this chapter?', and last but not least 'Why am I asking myself these questions when I should be writing?'. So I told myself, 'I have to stop thinking about thinking; that's not how it works'. Terrible, terrible. Sorry about the delay. I got forced to go to the gym and so I lost hours of writing and thinking (though I could have done that while I was at the gym, but curse my terrible memory). Enough of my rambling and whatnot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story nor do I own the franchises Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Deep in Thought

The first month passed by quickly enough. Classes were normal and no troubles arose from the lessons. It looked like smooth sailing from here on in, but I'm sure that something is bound to happen. Whatever that 'something' is I hope I'm ready for it. In the past month, Kairi had been around Sora more often. There was less time for me to talk to her so I quietly think to myself and drew when I could. The drawings that came of my imagination were simple and uninteresting. Not that they weren't of my expected caliber, but they came out as… not creative. There was at least one drawing of everyone that I knew closely enough and a few landscape sketches. Typical drawings that I make when I'm bored.

It was a Wednesday evening and I was sitting idly tapping my pencil against my sketchbook. I dropped it on the desk and I flipped through the pages one by one. Kairi, Lightning, Hope, Tidus, Noel, Axel on fire, Selphie, Sora, Hayner, Olette, Riku, Pence, Demyx, Wakka, Tidus' long-time crush Yuna. Whoops. I don't think I was supposed to say that. Then there was Roxas. It was the only drawing that I ever drew of him. It was a really nice sketch of him setting a volley. His arms were showing and he was chest was bare in the afternoon sun.

I sighed to myself as I closed the sketchbook and I spun around on my chair. As I was turning I saw Kairi leaning on the doorway. Here comes a lengthy talk about my thoughts and apparent insecurities and whatnot.

"Are you feeling okay Nami?" She pushed herself off the doorframe and walked over to my bed to sit on it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's really nothing for you to worry about." Kairi stood up and walked over to where I was sitting.

"Go lie down on your bed sis. It'll help you think better." Think better? Maybe you should do that instead Kai because I have no idea what you're thinking about. I silently comply and I lie down on my bed. I grab my pillow and I hug it to my chest. Kairi sits on the chair and pulls out a pair of glasses. As she put them on, I swore, I saw them glimmer in the light.

"Tell me what's on your mind," she said while taking a notepad and pen out. It looks like she's taking me seriously for once.

"I'm not sure what's going inside my head right now. I feel like there's something that's growing inside, but I can't describe it clearly." Kairi glanced at me quizzically.

"Go ahead and describe it. Maybe we can make something out of it later."

I try to find an instance in my memories when it happens. I mentally flip through my records (yes I see my thoughts as a filing cabinet) and I come across the time when we were at the beach party that Selphie had organized for all the new friends that we made. Roxas was sitting beside me by the fire. I watched him sing and play his guitar beautifully. In that moment I caught a glimpse of what he's really like. But I have a feeling that I need to see more to make sure of it.

"It was that time when Roxas was singing at that party. You know the one that everyone pitched into?" Kairi nodded her head. "I felt like I knew what he was really like on the inside for just a second. I felt… connected." She was scribbling furiously at her notepad. I wonder what she could possibly be writing down.

"But then I also feel unsure. It's going to take more than one instance just to convince myself that Roxas really is like that carefree, bright person he was at the party."

My sister sighed and took off her glasses. I don't know why she even has those. Her vision was fine so I see no reason in why she has to wear them. She looked up and I saw a disappointed expression etched on her face.

She placed her hands in her lap and smiled at me warmly. "Naminé, you need to have some more hope. I know that you're down to earth and everything, but sometimes you need to believe. Give yourself something hopeful to hold on. You never know; it might come true." She patted my hand that was resting on the edge of the bed and went back to her notepad. I was curious to what she was writing so I sat up and tried to look at it.

"What are you writing?"

"It's nothing. Just some observations that I made," she said nonchalantly. Observations; right.

"Then you wouldn't mind me taking a look at it, right?"

"Not exact-." I cut her off by snatching the notepad from her grasp while poking her stomach, where her tickle spot was.

I only needed to take one glance at the notepad to frown at my sister's handiwork. It was a basic sketch of me lying down on the bed, hugging the pillow.

"Really Kairi? You know, I thought you took me seriously," I said flatly.

She took the notepad back and flipped the page. "I did. I just did this mindlessly while I was listening."

She got up from the chair and walked towards the door. "I'm glad that we had this discussion." She skipped happily out of my room. A little too happily if you ask me.

Lightning poked her head into my room. She raised an eyebrow at me. "What was that about?" She walked in and sat down in the same chair that was previously occupied by the redhead.

"She was asking about my feelings. Though I'm not entirely sure why." I tapped my chin in thought.

Lightning snorted lightly. "Wow, can she be anymore vague? By the way did you see her notepad?"

"Yeah. I had a sketch of me in it. And may I add that it wasn't all that good either."

She blinked her eyes at me quickly. "What? I saw a bunch of lines and two lists of what appeared to be names since all the words were capitalized."

My eyes widened in realization. "Great. She made a matchmaking list." I slapped my forehead. Lightning just shook her head.

"Well it looks like she's at it again, isn't she? But then again, she's spending a lot of her time with Sora as well so she might not get around to it."

I feel slightly relieved knowing that my sister won't go on a matchmaking rampage and shove Roxas and me together. That would be the last thing I want considering that I met him only a month ago. Kairi would make things so awkward for me I'd probably die from the anxiety.

I slept on it, thinking about the things going inside my head and how I'm going to clear it up.

The next day started smoothly with English passing by fairly quickly since all we did was analyze short stories in Professor Ienzo's class. Selphie would constantly try to get my attention. Her gum chewing was tolerable, but the whispers were starting to get on the professors nerves.

Psychology was fairly interesting since I have Riku and Xion to keep me company. It's pretty fascinating to hear their stories about their lives on the other side of the island. I know that the island isn't that big, but I don't get around too much so it's like hearing about a new world entirely. Economics was the usual with Kairi and Sora talking. Hope half dozed off during class, but that didn't matter. Whenever he was asked a question to wake him up, he would answer it as if he was actually listening. I don't know how he does it; maybe he's a child genius.

Lunch rolled around and all of us were sitting along the length of the two tables. Across the table was Kairi and Sora, who were explicitly flirting with each other. Beside them was Tidus, who was sipping his _Coke_ idly while Wakka, who was on his left, was spinning his blitzball on his finger. Roxas was on my right with a slice of pizza in his mouth and Hope was on my left writing music. Hayner, Olette and Pence were at the end of the table talking to themselves. Riku sat on Sora's right and Xion was across from him, talking about some concert. It seemed like a relatively normal day. Exciting.

Of course with that said, I jinxed it. Selphie suddenly slapped down what seemed to be a clipboard and everyone at our table looked at her.

Olette nearly jumped out of her seat. She brought herself back together and calmed down. "What's the matter Selphie?"

The brunette flipped her clipboard around showing us a poster. "This!" It read 'Destiny Island Annual Halloween Haunt'.

Wakka stopped spinning his ball and placed it on his lap. "What about it Selph?"

Selphie let out a gasp of horror. "Do you not know me at all?" Her hand dramatically flew to her chest and leaned back in shock. "This is one of the most important and fun events of the year!"

"What else?" Tidus quipped. That really ticked Selphie off.

Selphie's free hand flew up to her face. Then she promptly left the cafeteria hall. Tidus just waved off her dramatic exit. "Eh, she'll get over it soon enough."

"What is the Halloween Haunt anyways?" Sora asked.

Hayner spoke up and took the lead. "It's the annual event on Halloween day at the island boardwalk. It's like a twisted, sinister carnival with weird stuff that goes on."

"What kind of sinister?" Hope asked.

Riku had a scary looking smirk and answered that one with ease. "People would dress up during the event and walk around on the boardwalk. It seems pretty normal except for the fact that some people in costumes take advantage of the festivities and scare people."

That didn't set him off so Hope asked another question. "Well what is there to do?"

"All manners of carnival games with Halloween magic."

"Oh and don't forget," Kairi exclaimed eagerly, "the cornfield maze!"

"Oh that," Riku realized. "That's where most of the scares happen, just saying. It starts at around 9 in the evening when the sunset it halfway done. It casts some pretty creepy shadows over the walls of corn."

Tidus sat back up and raised his eyebrows in surprise, but his voice said otherwise. "And guess what? Selphie wants us to help her."

Wakka slumped over his seat, forehead on the table. "No surprise there bruddah. It's gonna be a living nightmare for the next two week."

And just like that, we left with the ironically haunting thought of helping Selphie with Halloween.

Roxas and I walked to art class together. I had been like this after the first week of school when he asked if I wanted to walk with him to art. I accepted instantly, but I think I replied too fast so it came out like I was really happy about it. It's not like I didn't want him to walk with me. It's just that I wished I didn't seem so eager. Way to play it cool.

We got to class on time and we were painting realistic landscapes at the time. I was halfway through my foreground when Roxas looked over to peek at my painting.

"That's a really nice. I like your river." Wow. Such inspiring words of feedback. I know it's not much, but when it comes from him it's like a positive critic review. Okay maybe I'm stretching it a bit there, but it still means a lot. I blush at his compliment and I look down at my paints and palette.

"Thanks." I go back to my scenery and I continue to paint the forest and river when I catch a glimpse of his painting as he leans back to inspect his work. It was a pleasant picture of a sunset over a quaint town. In the background were the orange sky and a train on a bridge. In the mid and foreground were the shops and houses. It gave off a comforting feeling of home, despite the fact that it wasn't home.

"That's really good," I said quietly. Roxas turns a little too quickly and his paintbrush flies out of his hand and bounces off my nose, leaving a streak of orange across my face. This happens quite often since he seems to be surprised whenever I talk to him in class. He'd flinch slightly before turning around quickly and sometimes whatever he was holding would fly out of his hand. It's a good thing we're not in Food and Nutrition. I wouldn't feel safe if he was holding knives. "What is it supposed to be?"

"It's supposed to be Twilight Town; the town where the sun never sets." He made a grand gesture with his hands as if he was introducing the town to me like a tour guide. "The sun does set, but when it does, it looks spectacular."

"It sure does. It even looks homely, you know what I mean?" I sat up straight on my stool so our eyes were around the same height.

"Yeah." He lets out a sigh and turns back to his painting, his shoulders slightly slumped.

"Do you miss being there?" I could tell that he was somewhat homesick. But I hope he doesn't decide to leave. I really want him to stay me. I mean us. When I mean us, I mean our friends. Yeah friends. That's what I meant.

He looked at me and I saw that the faint sparkle in his eyes has faded away and was replaced by a haze that appeared over them. He seemed distant, like he was daydreaming. "I guess you could say that. I still kind of miss my old friends back at home." He suddenly straightened up and the sparkle in his eyes returned. "But I can't give up. I've made new friends and it's way too early to give up on them now." He gave me a lopsided grin and I smiled back.

"Does that mean you're here to stay?"

"Of course."

The rest of art class was spent in silence as we finished our paintings. We had them framed the next day once they were dried and they were displayed in the hallways of the art wing. Every time Roxas and I walked to class, we would pass our paintings and I would glance at them. Something pretty to look at, knowing that we were the makers of those works of art.

* * *

**Halloween Haunt! I got the idea from the local amusement park (Canada's Wonderland). DISCLAIMER: I do not own the name or event of Halloween Haunt. Anyways it's kinda early to be writing about Halloween, but who cares? I'll have a lot of fun writing the next few chapters and I hope that you readers will enjoy them. Don't forget to favourite, follow and review!**

**Until next time~**

**-Icey**


	9. Setting the Stage

**I hate it when you have a idea, but all you have is a beginning and an end with nothing to fill in between. Sorry this took so long. I did some planning for the next chapter and I decided this would set up everything that would happen for the next two chapters. Sorry this chapter had like zero fluff; I really wasn't in the fluffy mood for this encounter. Now for review responses!**

**DuelRoxas16 - For my own safety all I'll say is that I live somewhere around Toronto :S And Wonderland is pretty cool despite the fact that I'm not a rollercoaster person**

**roxasduelwielder - Rap battle? Sounds interesting but how will I ever incorporate such a thing?**

**Now on to the chapter!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story nor do I own the franchises Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. I also do not own _The Hunger Games._**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Setting the Stage

Days until Halloween: six days. The past week was pretty calm and I could tell that Selphie had been procrastinating. It's not just her school work that falling behind; it's also been the planning that she usually does when an event is around the corner. But like Tidus says, she'll get over it eventually. Nothing fazes that girl and she'll get back on the bull soon enough. And just like that Selphie called for a meeting to organize some stuff for the thirty-first. Everyone who knows Selphie well enough came up with some lame excuse and ditched me and Kairi since Selphie practically begged for us to help her. We weren't the only ones that got sucked into her planning endeavours. Roxas, Sora, Hope, Riku and Xion had no prior knowledge on her… leadership behaviours. So those five innocently agreed to help. God bless their souls. Selphie arranged for everyone helping to meet at my place (WHY?) the following Saturday to do the planning.

Friday evening rolled around and Kairi and I were out on a jog with our dad. It was one of those days when he had the chance to leave his gym for one of his supervisors to look after. And because he has this free time with us, decides to take us out on a jog. Not that there's anything wrong with going on a jog. I was in pretty bad shape since I spend so much time indoors. My dad, Matthew, would occasionally ask me, "Why aren't you more like your sister Claire?" I know that he means no offence, but sometimes I wonder why as well. We're of the same blood so why wouldn't I be a little more athletic at least. And I almost forgot. Lightning's real name is Claire. The reason why she's called Lightning is the speed of her swimming. It's not like Michael Phelps, Olympic level speed, but she was pretty fast nonetheless. I digress. We were out on a jog as a bonding activity between father and daughters. We went around our block a few times and I stopped after thirty minutes of running around in circles. Dad stopped for me and he turned around crossed his arms. His face didn't exactly say impressed, but he let out a sigh.

"You know Naminé; you have to get out more if you plan to get back in shape." Oh why did I even bother mentioning that in the first place?

"I know dad." I tried not to lean over and rest my hands on my knees. Knowing my dad he would instantly straighten my back and tell me that's not good after exercise. Instead of resting my hands on my knees, I opted to rest my hands on my hips and leant back, stretching. Kairi turned to look at dad with one of those cute faces.

"So why did you take us out for a jog dad?"

Matthew clearly looked unfazed by the fluttering eyelids and evaded the question. "What's wrong with wanting to spend some time with my daughters?" He smiled like he wasn't telling the whole truth. And he probably wasn't. Kairi frowned; unpleased by the response she received.

I stopped my stretching and stood beside my sister. "Come on dad, we know you better than that. I know that you have something to talk about so just tell us. Besides, you wouldn't take us out for a jog just to spend time with us." Kairi got him there. Normally he'd treat us to a movie or dinner to spend time with us. It's something that he knows that we would all enjoy. Jogging isn't one of those things.

He raised his hands in the air, as if caught red handed. "Alright, you got me. I do have something to talk to you girls about. How's school treating you girls? It's your junior year and the marks that you get now are the ones that colleges look at along with marks that you get next year. I know I haven't been around much lately and I don't get the chance to help you if you girls need it." That much is true. He hasn't been around much since he had been making plans to expand his gym and he had been busy making phone calls to contractors and renovators. But I could still tell that he wasn't telling the entire truth. There was something else behind that 5'0'clock shadow, but I'll play along for the time being and see how it turns out.

"School has been fine so far. Nothing that I can't handle, but I don't know about Kairi though." That earned me a nudge from her elbow. "Not much has changed, but a few new people had transferred from other places and we got to know them a bit better over the past few weeks."

He scratched his stubble and rubbed his chin. "Who would those people be?"

Kairi raised a hand to stop any further questioning. "That much isn't important dad. What's important is that we made new friends and they're cool to hang around?"

"Cool or fun? I wouldn't want my daughters to be hanging around people just too look 'cool'," he said with air quotes.

"Okay, fun, cool, whatever. They're great to be around. Does it really matter dad?"

"I don't know maybe like… Are they girls or are they boys? I mean I would feel better if they were girls, but if they were boys then I'm not so sure." That's his protective side showing. My face fell flat when he said 'boys' and Kairi was trying to suppress her laughter.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about dad? Because you could have spared us the jog and Kairi from laughing her guts out." Kairi stopped her laughing and took in deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Okay. Dad you don't have to be so concerned about that. We can take care of ourselves and if something's wrong then we'll tell you and if not, Lightning at least." I nodded, feeling pleased that Kairi pointed out that we're capable of looking out for each other.

He seemed somewhat relieved by that. "How about your mother?"

"What?! Dad no. You know how mom would react if she got word of something bad happening. She'd go rampant and interrogate us." The redhead that was our mother would naturally switch to her lawyer mode.

"Eventually you would have to tell her right? There's no escaping her and you two know that. And now that you've told me there's nothing wrong, can either one of you tell me about your new friends?"

I looked like he wasn't going to give up anytime soon so I gave in for the sake of time. It was nearly 9:00pm and the sun was nearly below the horizon. Tomorrow, Selphie and the others helping are gathering at our place to do the planning for Halloween. She insisted that we meet up at our house because her place was quote, messy, unquote. Anyways I digress.

"Their names are Sora, Roxas, Hope, Riku and Xion," I listed.

"And when you meant by they're cool you meant…"

"I meant that they're interesting people. They come from different places so it's cool to listen to their stories and share our own. Sora, Roxas and Hope come from Twilight Town and Riku and Xion come from the other side of the island. They used to attend to the boarding school there."

"You mean DICI?" Destiny Islands Collegiate Institute. That preppy boarding school is known to have people who are really stuck up. But Riku and Xion aren't. I guess they aren't that spoiled.

"Yeah. Don't know why they moved, but I'm glad they're here. They're really interesting people. I'm sure you'll like them."

"We'll see about that tomorrow. Your mother and I are going out to dinner with a few old friends tomorrow night so please don't wreck the place okay?" He smiled crookedly at us and I knew what was implied. It's not that he would bear down on us if they came back home to find it trashed. It would be our mother and she would have us skinned alive. Okay, over the top yes, but you get the point.

"You know that Kairi and I wouldn't do that. Though I'm not so sure about Selphie; she might end up bouncing around the room."

"Better hide the coffee. I trust that you two can control your friends, right?"

I shake my head. "No guarantees dad."

We got home and it was already 10:00pm so I took a quick shower and I flopped on my bed after drying my hair for what seemed to be an eternity. I'll get to see Roxas again tomorrow. I smiled at the thought. We don't normally see each other outside of school since there isn't a reason why, but it'd be nice to see him more often outside of school. I can't help but feel that tomorrow isn't going to go incredibly smoothly as Selphie would like and chaos would be inevitable. If that happens, it'll spell the end for me and Kairi. I push the thought of the house in ruins aside and I stare at the blank ceiling in the dark until I drift off to sleep.

I was startled awake by a familiar noise. The doorbell. I fold my pillow over my ears to try to block out the dreadful noise. I didn't bother to get up and check the door since Kairi and Lightning are usually awake before me. But the ringing doesn't stop so I push myself out of bed. I walk down the stairs slowly and I stand in front of the mirror at the base of the staircase. I look presentable enough despite my ruffled hair, nightgown and penguin slippers. I trudge towards the front door and I clasp the handle without bothering to check the peephole. Whoever decided to show up nine in the morning better have a good excuse for waking me up. I could hear some muffled voices behind the door and I could make out a few words.

"... sure that it's right?"

"…positive."

"…seem like they're awake…"

"Try again!"

I swing the door open to see a gaggle of my friends on the porch. There was Riku leaning against the large wooden post, Xion was sitting on the porch bench, Hope was idly shaking his silver hair to some music, Selphie was scribbling some stuff on a clipboard and Sora was bickering with Roxas. His messy blonde spikes were bouncing about when he shook his head.

"Morning guys." I rub my eyes sleepily.

Roxas gave a slight wave and smiled warmly. "Morning sleepy head. Looks like you just woke up."

"Huh?" I half grumbled. I looked down at my clothes that I was wearing.

"Nice penguin slippers," he chuckled.

I flushed red and I stepped aside to let them enter. "I should probably change.."

I was halfway up the stairs when Selphie called me back. "Where's Kairi?"

"She's probably still asleep. I'll go wake her-," I didn't finish because Selphie flew up the stairs and into the hallway.

I quickly changed into a skirt and comfortable shirt before walking back down. I haven't had breakfast yet so I slide two slices of bread into the toaster and I pour myself a glass of orange juice while I wait for the toast to finish. I rest my elbows on the breakfast bar that overlooks the living room. I spot Roxas messing around with Sora's hair. His golden blonde hair and deep cerulean eyes. He's so…

_**-CRASH-**_

What the? Everyone stopped talking and glanced to the staircase. It definitely came from upstairs. I placed my glass on the counter and I walked over to the foot of the staircase.

"Selphie? Is everything alright up there?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't really want to find out what happened, but I wanted to make sure that no one was hurt.

"Yeah! Everything perfectly fine! I'm just trying to-." She stopped short for some reason. "There we go!" She was pulling Kairi down the stairs. Her face screamed 'I just woke up' and her clothes were hastily put on. Yet her hair was immaculate. How? I have no idea.

"So you finally decided to wake up Kai? Everyone was waiting for you." Selphie released Kairi from her grasp. She went straight for the kitchen and emerged with a slice of toast and a cup of coffee.

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I kind of slept in. And I also kind of forgot about you guys coming over."

Selphie clapped her hands together. "Well now that we're all here let's get started." We gathered around the coffee table and she started to pour over the details of the Halloween event.

"And that's the standard layout for the night's events."

"So what do you need us to do on the night of the event then?" Sora asked.

Selphie spreaded a large sheet of paper across the table. All of us leaned in to look at it. "This here is a map of the event grounds. It shows all the booths that will be available and the attractions that will be placed on the boardwalk. The details about the booths haven't been official yet, but we do need people to supervise them. That's where you guys come in."

Riku leaned back and scrunched his scrunched his eyebrows together. "Let me get this straight. You want us to do guard duty for that night?"

"Don't think about it like that. You'll be manning the booth for about two hours in the evening and then you're free to go wherever and do whatever."

Xion's eyes widened suddenly. "Do you know if my dad has a booth on that night?"

Selphie flipped through her clipboard and traced the paper with her pencil. "Right here. Destiny's blend right?"

Xion pumped her fist in the air triumphantly. "Yes! I'll be manning that booth with my dad."

"As for the rest of you," Selphie began, "Here's a list of the booths that will be running on the night of the event. Take a look at it and decide which one you want to help out with." She pulled out two pages from her clipboard and placed them on the table. "Whichever one you decide to help will still give you community service hours."

Sora grabbed the pencil on the table and proceeded to cross off the 'candy shop' option when Roxas stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I looked at him sideways. "Why is that Roxas?"

He turned to Sora and said, "Remember the last time you were around that much candy?"

Sora's expression became neutral. "Right. I forgot about that." He turned red and scratched his head embarrassingly.

Selphie picked up the pencil and crossed off the 'Destiny's Blend' option. "Sora, why don't you take help with the merchandise booth."

"What is it selling?"

Selphie twirled the pencil between her fingers. "All manners of souvenirs and toys."

"Alright. Sign me up!" I forgot how much of a kid Sora can be sometimes. Maybe that's just him being bright and happy.

Riku pointed at the option below Sora's. "The strongman booth. I'll help with that one." I didn't know whether to roll my eyes or laugh at him. At least it's fitting for him.

After assigning Hope the carnival treats booth and Kairi the costumes booth, Selphie looked at me and Roxas. "You two are the only ones left."

She looked down at her clipboard and back at us. "How does face painting sound?"

Which one of us though? Before I could ask, Roxas had already begun. "Who? Me or Naminé?"

Selphie looked at her clipboard again and looked back up, smiling. "Well since we covered all the necessary booths that I was assigned to take care of, you two can do it together!"

"Together?" I blurted out. Two hours of face painting with Roxas?! I don't know what's worse; dying of self-consciousness or the multitude of children swarming our stand.

By the look on her face, Selphie didn't understand my reaction. "Is there something wrong? If there is, I can always put you on costume duty. Dress up as a creepy clown for two hours."

I felt my face heat up and everyone's eyes glued to me. "No there's nothing wrong. Just wondering why face painting." Yeah. That's right, why would you pick face painting?

Selphie blinked a few times quickly before replying. "Well it just made sense that since you and Roxas are both talented with a paint brush, I felt that you two would be the most appropriate people to take on the job."

'Of course; how stupid of me,' I chided myself mentally. I looked at Roxas from the corner of my eyes. Is he blushing? His face was red and his head was dipped down so I couldn't see his eyes. Is he embarrassed to be sharing a booth with me? I hope he doesn't mind that.

After what seemed to be 3 boxes of pizzas (Kairi ordered using the money that mom left us) it was nearing 7:00pm. We finished planning fairly early and it ended up with us playing 'Truth or Dare', random hair braiding because Kairi started to braid mine (Riku's hair got braided by the way), and two movies. We were halfway through our third one, _The Hunger Games_, when Xion got up.

"It's getting late so I better get going," she said while stretching. Riku got up and pulled out keys from his pocket.

"I have to drive this girl home," he gestured to Xion. "Later guys."

Just as Kairi was about to open the door for them, Lightning pushed it open. I peeked over my shoulder and gave a slight wave to her. Lightning gave a nod and stepped to the side to let Xion and Riku out. She hung her keys on one of the hooks along the wall before sitting down on dad's _Lazboy_.

"You guys know that our parents aren't going to be back until late right?" She gestured to the remainder of us.

"Yeah, that's why we had this." Kairi gestured to the stack of empty pizza boxes on the coffee table.

Lightning nodded slightly and faced Selphie who was almost dozing off. "So I'm assuming all the planning is done?"

Selphie shook herself awake and looked at Lightning. "Sorry about that," she said quietly and fixed her brown curls. "The planning is done, but what I want to know is if you're interested in helping."

"Depends on what it is."

"First aid. Knowing that you have the proper certifications, I thought maybe you'd be interested in volunteering."

Lightning stared at the ceiling for a good minute before looking back at Selphie. "I'll consider it. If I do decide to volunteer I'll let you know."

Selphie smiled. "Great! I think I have done everything that needs to be done so I'm going to go home now."

She left after gathering her stuff and there were six people left in the room. Kairi was sitting on the floor beside Sora who had a mouthful of popcorn which made him look like a chipmunk. She was hugging a pillow and buried her face in it. I don't know why she finds the movie so frightening. Hope fell asleep, but Lightning woke him up because he nearly fell from his seat. He left to go home promptly after that. Then there was Lightning who just left to go upstairs. It all seemed pretty normal. I thought that this year be a little more interesting. Sure the first week was wild, but the ones following up until now were really ordinary. Nothing came as a surprise. Same friends with the addition of new ones. Though I really shouldn't say that because it's like that old saying; 'Be careful of what you wish for'. I just wanted life to be a little brighter. A little more like my paintings and sketches with colour and dynamo. I think I may have just jinxed it. What if something is going to happen that will make my life more interesting? What if it's something that will flip my life upside down, but not in the good way? That wouldn't be interesting. That would be terrible. I felt something fall on my shoulder and I turn over to see Roxas, who was sitting beside me, fall asleep. His arm that was once draped over the couch fell on my shoulder and his head was tilted slightly towards me. I didn't mind. I didn't mind at all. I didn't really want to watch the movie and I felt my eyes becoming heavy. The effects of getting woken up earlier than usual. I let my head sway a bit and I land on Roxas' shoulder. I didn't bother moving away; all I wanted was to sleep so I let the sandman take me into his fantastical dreamworld.

* * *

**I felt that this chapter was dry. Again. Gotta get out of this depressive rut! I'll try my best to update on a regular basis :)**

**Leave your thoughts in reviews and don't forget to favourite and follow (almost said subscribe; damn YouTubers)**

**Until next time~**

**-Icey**


	10. Behind You

**AN: I realized I forgot to put down 'AN' in front of all my author notes at the start and end of every chapter. Whoops. Anyways, it's like 15 degrees celsius in Toronto right now and it's pretty damn cold for summer. Oh well it's Canada; what can you do? Alright, now for a few chapter comments. I was halfway through the chapter when I gave the story a second thought. Instead of writing what I thought would happen, I let the story write itself. I wonder who will guess which part I decided to change.**

**Also thanks to_ killingtex_ for your advice! - I tried to implement it to the best of my abilities. I hope you find it better!**

**Now chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story nor do I own the franchises Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. I also do not own the manga and anime series _Bleach _and _Soul Eater_.**

* * *

Chapter 10

On that night of planning, my parents came back from dinner and they found that Sora and Roxas hadn't left yet. It was one in the morning and we were all asleep. Roxas retained that position when I was last awake so naturally my mom started thinking a lot and many speculations arose from just that one glance. As for my dad, all he said was 'My little Naminé is growing up!' Of course that warranted a stern scolding from my mom. Clearly they weren't on the same page. I looked back to that day and I remembered that my dad had mentioned that he took a picture. Kairi magically got a hold of that and now it's being circulated throughout the school population via text messages, Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, and she had to put it on Instagram. Once Selphie received it, she was all over me the second she got it. I got an inbox full of messages saying things like 'How did it happen?', 'Do you think he do it on purpose?', and a ton of OMG's. And in person wasn't any better. Squeals. So many squeals. I think I may have lost hearing in one of my ears. I was hoping such a development would roll over in a few days, but it lasted all week and it doesn't look like I'll be seeing the end of it soon.

Thursday came around; just one more night and it would be Halloween day. Kairi insisted that we dress up and here I was at the mall with her, costume shopping.

"Naminé! Hurry up!" Kairi called out.

I dragged myself to where she was standing; in front of Animex, 'Your One Stop Shop For All Your Anime Needs!'  
I watch anime, but I'm not obsessed with it. It'd be cool if I could cosplay, but the costumes could be pretty goddamn pricey. Kairi on the other hand... well one could say she's absorbed into her anime. She recently started to watch _Bleach_ and well let's just say she has a thing for that series.

"Let's go!" She pulled me into the store, weaving haphazardly through the aisles of merchandise, occasionally bumping into the shelves. Kairi skidded to a halt in front of the wigs and was looking at the black wigs.

"Kairi, what are you thinking about?" I couldn't tell what she was doing since her back was hunched over and she wasn't facing me. I reached out to tap her on the shoulder, but she turned around abruptly, revealing a short black wig.  
She grinned and made a show of her hands, presenting her new look.

"So what do you think?" I honestly didn't know what to say since I had no idea what she was going for. If she was expecting me to know what she was trying to dress up as then her luck ran short. I sighed and scratched my head. "I have no idea what you're trying to dress up as Kai. I honestly don't."

Kairi walked into another aisle for a minute and came back with a black robe and looked at me. "Get it now?"  
I recognized the look that she was trying to pull off and I was confused by her choice.

"Why Kairi? Why dress up as Rukia?" I really couldn't understand why she would want to dress up as someone who was as serious as Rukia. She really didn't fit the character.

She twirled a few strands of the wig absentmindedly. "Why not Nam? She's so awesome!" Her loud exclamation earned us a few glances from other shoppers. I covered her mouth and gestured for her to quiet down. Kairi quietly squealed, creating a muffled noise that sounded like a cross between a mouse and a bird. I kept my hand clasped over her mouth just in case she needed to continue.

"Are you done yet," I whispered harshly. Kairi wrenched my hand from her mouth in response.

"Yes I'm done. I've already found what I needed."

"Great, that means we can leave right?" I hope she didn't remember that she dragged me out here so that I could buy a costume. I feel that I've out grown the need to dress up for this occasion three years ago. Back when I was little girl, I used to dress up as a princess and Kairi would dress up as well. We would prance around the streets with tiny little pumpkin pails, knocking on every house. Kairi had the cute little girl charm that every adult could not resist and that earned us handfuls of candy while other children looked at us in envy. I didn't understand then, but I do know. I'm not sure if she still has that charm today, though I wouldn't be too surprised if she still had it.

Kairi shook my shoulders violently and looked intently in my eyes. "Come on Nam, tomorrow's one of the few days of the year when we can act like kids without people judging us!"

I shrugged her hands off her shoulder and said, "You act like a kid every day."

Kairi sighed in exasperation. She knew that I was avoiding the real question so it looked like she was going to give it to me straight. "Naminé, don't you want to have fun for once? Not the kind of fun that you have in your own room, drawing for hours on end. The kind of fun that you have with friends and I bet Roxas is dressing up too~"

I felt my face grow warm and I jabbed back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kairi paced back and forth between the aisles, forcing me to walk behind her. "Well, I don't know, it's clear you like him and he just might dress up as well. I'm just saying."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and kept my expression neutral. "I don't know what you're playing at Kai, but I'm not dressing up and that's final." I turned my back to her and walked into a random aisle, pretending to browse so I don't get kicked out for loitering. Kairi came to my side and looked at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Why Nam? Please, do it for your dear sister?"

I shook my head and didn't say anything. I didn't want to prolong this any further so I walked towards the shop entrance. I was about to leave when Kairi called me back to the same aisle.

"What is it?" I grumbled under my breath.

She pulled out a bunch of garments from behind her back and shoved it in my hands. "This! I'm not going to tell you what it is, but I know you'll like it!"

"Right…" I took it anyways since there was no point in arguing. I'll just try it on and say I don't like it and I'd probably not like it anyways. I took the clothes into the dressing room at the back of the shop and replaced my clothes with the ones Kairi gave me. I turned to look at the mirror along one of the walls and I recognized the character that I resembled. Maka Albarn from _Soul Eater_. I sighed because I actually do like this character a lot and if I tried to lie to Kairi, she'd instantly know that I wasn't telling the truth.

I changed back out and stepped out of the dressing room to see a disappointed Kairi.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" I raised a hand to my face to feel for something out of the ordinary.

Kairi waved a hand in front of her, pushing the disappointment aside. "It's nothing; I just wish that I could have seen you wearing it." She clapped her hands together and smiled. "But you do like it right?"

I sighed and nodded my head. "But I don't-," I started, but Kairi dragged me to the register. "-have any money with me…" I finished quietly.

"That's alright! I have this!" She whipped out a gold credit card from one of the little pouches that she wears on her waist and grinned. The credit card was a gift from our mom when Kairi couldn't stop about all the things that she wanted for Christmas last year. So instead of picking of the numerous items on her wish list, April got a credit card for her with a $500 limit on it. She didn't use it as much as I thought she would because she underwent an hour lecture on the consequences of having a bad credit record and whatnot.

"I'll pay for it Nam. You can wait outside if you want." I nodded and walked out of the store and sat down on one of the benches in the mall.

I propped my elbows on my knees so that my hands cupped my chin. "I wish I didn't get that costume," I said aloud.

"Same here," a familiar voice replied. My eyes widen at the reply that came from nowhere.

I turn around to find whoever gave the answer, but I all I see were two other people on the bench behind mine and someone looking away from me. I turn around to look the other way to see if anyone was trying to make eye contact with me. I didn't see anyone so I turn back to the other direction and I see a shock of messy blonde spikes and a pair of familiar blue eyes. I practically jumped from my spot in surprise and they just laughed at my response. I felt my cheeks grow warm so I frown to try to mask my embarrassment.

I compose myself and I sit back down. "What are you doing here Roxas?"

He got up and walked around to my bench and sat down beside me. "I could ask the same thing to you."

"Hey! Don't avoid the question now." I crossed my arms.

"How about you answer first?" Why thank you Roxas. I can see that chivalry isn't dead.

"Being chivalrous now are you?"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? I just don't want to answer."

I blinked my eyes at his response. So much for chivalry…

"Fine I'll go first," I started coldly. "Kairi wanted to dress up for Halloween so she took me costume shopping with her despite the fact that I don't want to dress up, but she bought one for me anyways."

"Really now? What is it?" He looked like he really wanted to know. I could tell from his posture and his closeness to me. I didn't realize how close we were and I could feel myself burning up on the inside.

"She got me a cosplay costume for Maka Albarn," I said quietly.

Roxas' eyes widened in surprise. "That's cool! You wouldn't believe what Sora made me get just because he wanted to dress up one last time before next year."

Sounds like Sora's a lot like Kairi. "What did you get?"

"A Soul Evans costume," he grumbled.

I covered my mouth while I giggled. "I can imagine you wearing that. Are you going to bleach your hair as well?"

Roxas covered his head with his hands. "Bleach my hair?! No way am I ever doing that!"

I laughed at his panicked expression. "That's good to know. Your hair is too nice to be bleached." I reached up to remove his hands from his head and I promptly ruffled his blonde spikes.

"Hey!" He pushed my hand off his head and pouted. "My hair is messy enough the way it is," he muttered. He crossed his arms and tucked his chin to his neck, but I still continued to ruffle his hair playfully. I stopped for a moment realizing something.

"Roxas, does this mean we'll have matching costumes?" He looked up and smirked.

"I guess we do," he paused and added, "…partner." He wrapped an arm around me and pinched my cheeks. I felt my face turn red from our close proximity.

"Payback!" He ruffled my hair and swiftly ran into the costume shop. His exit caught me off guard and by the time I chased after him, he was nowhere to be seen. Kairi just finished paying the cashier at the register and waved me over. She held out a bag to me which contained my cosplay gear.

"You know you could have waited outside for me Nam." I ignored her comment and cut straight to the chase.

"Did you see Roxas come in the shop?" I looked over her shoulders, trying to seek the trickster blonde.

Kairi raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Roxas was here? Is Sora here as well?"

I sighed. This was no use. I walked past Kairi towards the shelves of merchandise to hunt down Roxas.

"Naminé! Meet me at Scrooge's when you find him!" Kairi called.

I dismissed her reminder and continued to roam between the aisles. All the merchandise was really distracting and I couldn't concentrate my focus. There were jackets, wigs, robes, props, make-up kits, accessories and numerous other items hanging from the shelves and racks. I had the uncanny feeling that someone was trailing me so I turned around only to see no one. I looked left and right to make sure and even peered beyond the products on the shelves to see if anyone was peeping. Satisfied that no one was there, I walked to the empty space between the two rows of aisles. I made my way to the back of the shop and peered down the aisles to search for Roxas and sighed. No sign of the spiky blonde anywhere. I turned to walk down on far side of the shop. I let my hand drag behind me across the wall. That sneaky bastard. But a good looking one at least. I couldn't stay mad at him too long because of that stupid smile of his. I felt a hand grab my wrist that was on the wall. I let out a yelp, but a hand covered my mouth. The person spun me around and pinned me against the wall, but I let my hair fall in front of my eyes. I didn't want to see who the assaulter was, but their grip wasn't vice-like.

"Hey cutie," I heard the figure growl. I peeked between my strands of hair and I saw black covering messy blonde hair. My first guess was Roxas, but he didn't sound like that and neither did he call me that. His breath reeked of cigarette smoke and my natural recoil to the stench was pushed back against the wall. Suddenly, I felt a hand run up and down my arm. The rough skin of the figure's hand snaked along my arm and down to my waist. I tried to wriggle free, but I was pinned tightly against the wall. I couldn't turn my head and all my efforts to scream were reduced to a mere muffled squeal.

"You have such soft skin…" The figure's hand wandered to my thigh and stroked my pale skin. I silently curse myself for wearing a skirt today. Not that it mattered. It's not like I had the foresight to predict such a predicament. I continue to struggle and squirm in his grasp and I felt my head becoming light and my vision becoming blurry. I fight to stay conscious and I try one last thing before I pass out. I open my mouth just enough to bite the palm of his hand and the figure let out a hiss. I felt his grip on me slacken and I wriggle free from his grasp. I run as fast as I could out of the shop and into the mall interior. I didn't know where I was running, but I just kept running as fast as I could away from that monster. I finally stopped when I bumped into someone.

"Naminé?" The voice of concern caused me to look at the person I just ran into. Roxas. "Are you okay?"

Sometimes he could ask the stupidest questions, but at that very moment I couldn't care less. I let the bag that I was holding fall to the ground and I wrapped my arms around his torso. I sobbed into his chest, muffling my distressed voice. I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist and the other stroking my hair. His hand ran through my hair and his voice poured out reassuring whispers into my ear.

"It's okay; you're safe now." His arm remained around my waist, but he guided me towards the mall exit.

"Let's get you home."

The rest was all a blur. I found myself sitting on my couch back at home and Roxas sitting in my dad's _Lazyboy_. I looked down at my hands and I saw a mug of hot chocolate. I didn't really feel the heat that was emanating from the cup. I looked at the clock that was on the wall behind Roxas. He turned around as well. It read 6:30pm. I tried to rack my brain for details about what happened the last few hours, but nothing came about. A voice cut through the still air. It kept on calling my name. Naminé, Naminé, Naminé…

"Naminé?" I shake my head and my hearing becomes clear. It was Roxas who was calling out to me. He waved a hand in front of my face.

"Are you okay?" A look of concern was etched on his face.

I tried to speak, but something was holding me back from doing so. So instead, I just gave a nod. Roxas gave a sigh of relief and leaned back in the recliner.

"You know you gave me a scare back there. You just randomly came running up to me in the mall and you had this look of panic and fear in your eyes. Then you just started crying and crying and I did the only thing that I knew what to do: I hugged you until your crying started to weaken. Then I just took you home."

My temporary amnesic symptoms alleviate and all of my memories of the past few hours come rushing back at once. I could hear the figure's words, smell his breath, and feel his coarse hands and merciless grip. I felt my forehead throbbing from his suffocating hand. I ran a finger over my lips and I felt a crusty spot right below my lower lip. I looked at my finger and on the tip of it was dried blood. Roxas glanced at me and gave a confused look.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

I stared at my finger tip for a minute or so before answering. "There's some blood on my lip. I think… I think it was… from when… when I bit his hand," I wavered.

"Let me get that for you." He got up from his seat and walked into the washroom and came back out with the same handkerchief that he used on the first day of school to wipe paint off my face. I smiled fondly at that memory. That day started uneventful, but turned out alright. Just like today.

Roxas sat down beside me and faced me with the moist handkerchief in hand. He gently wiped off the dried blood off my lip and laid it on the coffee table.

"There. All gone," he said quietly. I blushed and yawned shortly afterwards. I like the little things that he does. He always tries to be there for me. I wish I could be there for him when he needs help most.

He shook my shoulder. "Are you feeling tired?"

I rubbed my eyes in response. "Yeah. I'm exhausted. I don't want to talk about what happened today. I just want to sleep on it."

Before I know it, I'm lifted from the couch. "Roxas, what are you doing?" The way he carried me was comfortable. My head was cradled in his elbow and he propped my legs up by holding me from behind my legs.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He answered playfully.

He carried me up the stairs and stopped at the landing. "Okay, now to find your room."

"It's the door with my name on it."

We walked past Kairi's room and Lightning's room and stopped by my door. It had an ornate name plate with my name engraved in it. Roxas nudged the white, wooden door aside with his leg. This was his first time in my room so I was anticipating a response of some sort. Hopefully one that wasn't embarrassing.

He looked down at me and smirked. "Nice room you have." He was probably referring to the paintings that were framed and hung all over the walls of the room.

"Thanks," I reply sheepishly.

He laid me on my bed and sat tucked me in. Is this actually happening for real? I was feeling tired, giddy, and scared at the same time. All of these emotions exhausted me. My eyelids were feeling heavy and I let out a loud yawn which I tried to stifle, but to no avail. Roxas chuckled lightly and dragged my chair that was tucked beneath my desk over to my bed. He sat down and held my hand lightly.

"I'll stay here until either of your sisters or your parents get back, got it?"

My eyes widened at the mention of my sisters. I really didn't want them to know about what happened today. Not to mention my mom. Hell would ensue. I looked at Roxas and my hand that he was holding.

"Does my sister know that I'm home with you?"

"Not yet. I can call and tell her that you're home."

"Thanks." I give his hand a squeeze and he squeezes back.

I leave my hand in his and I let my eyelids close, drifting off to a dreamful sleep.

* * *

**AN: So if you found the point in the story I decided change, tell me in a review and you shall receive cyber-cookies! Not the tracking ones.**

**And as for the mysterious figure (unintentional reference to Birth by Sleep), I shall decide what happens to him. -Cue sinister lightning-**

**Until next time~**

**-Icey**


	11. Relief

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long. I spent lots of time planning and rethinking the plot and it took ages. Of course the past two weeks weren't completely focused on this story. I had a block for a few days and not to mention the dreaded procrastination. Alright, forget about my stupid tendencies. I hope the chapter works out for you guys. I completely killed this one. UGH.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story nor do I own the franchises Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. I also do not own the manga and anime _Bleach _and _Soul Eater_.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Relief

I'm running down a dark alley way. My breathing is shallow; it comes in quick, short breaths. I pant heavily as I make another turn. Right. Left. Through that door. Weave through the tables. Back on to the streets. Cross a busy road. Hands waving. Cars stopping. Cut through the pitch-black park. I tell myself don't look back. I try to resist, but the urge it too great. I crane my neck back. The mysterious figure is closing the gap. I push myself to sprint, but I can't run any faster. Something solid hits my foot. I collapse on the cold ground, face first. I taste the ferrous tingle on my tongue. I turn myself over so I could see behind me. My vision is grainy and blurred. I scrabble back with my hands. The dark silhouette bears down me mercilessly. Just as he was about to grasp my arms, I raise my leg with all the strength that I could muster. My knee connects with the figures groin. It lets out a howl of pain. I take the chance to push myself back up and run out of the park. More running. More closed shops. I run out of the city and into my neighbourhood. I keeping running down the street, but it seems like there's no end in sight. I see my house in view. I make it to the front porch. I fumble with my keys and the drop to the ground. A shadow is casted over me and the door. Don't turn around. Don't look. But something makes me turn around slowly. I see the glimmer from the menacing grin plastered across the figure's face. I couldn't see its eyes. It opened its mouth and the voice spoke.

"How I longed for this moment..."

Its hands a raised, as if poised to strike and flexes its sinister fingers. The figure closes the gap and I let out a loud scream that penetrates the still air of the night.

I bolt up from my bed and I feel sweat dripping from my forehead. I look around and I see that I was sitting in my bed, in my own room. I look at my digital alarm clock. Its dull green glow read 3:00am. The room was dark and moonlight seeped through the curtains. I raise a hand to my beating heart. It was only just a nightmare. I walk into the dark hallway and entered the bathroom. I turn on the sink and splash water over my face. I look up at the mirror and all I see is darkness. Of course; I forgot to turn on the lights. I feel the wall for the light switch. The ceiling lamp illuminates the bathroom. I look back at the mirror and I see familiar figure in the reflected image. It was him. I felt a lump form in my throat. The figure was right behind me. Its hands were raised, hovering above my shoulders. I open my mouth to let out a scream, but a hand was clasped over my mouth. I wish I would pass out so that I wouldn't have to be awake when the figure decided to do whatever despicable things to me. But instead, its hand was only covering my mouth. Then the lights went out and all was dark.

My eyes snapped open. I was lying in bed and my room was dark. I turned my head to look at my alarm clock; it read 5:00am. I sat up in bed and looked around. Just to make sure, I pinched my arm. Pain followed and nothing changed. I'm in control. I'm actually awake. No more _Inception_ crap. I opened my door and Kairi was right outside my room, hunched over with a hand raised, ready to knock.

"Kairi? What are you doing awake five in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I heard some moaning noise coming from your room. You weren't doing anything that might be remotely suggestive-." Jesus Kai, you really think I would sacrifice sleep just to do something as instantly gratifying as that? I'm not that impulsive and I don't think about those things.

"What? No, I had a nightmare that's all?"

Kairi put on her cute, mocking voice. "Aw, does Nam Nam want a huggy?"

Her eyes were closed and arms wide open. "Don't hug me."

'I'm scared' I added mentally.

I nudged her out of the way so that I could make my way into the bathroom. I flick on the lights and checked the mirror. I was feeling a little bit paranoid at the moment, but I couldn't help myself. I washed the sweat from my face and went back to my room. I lay on my bed, staring at my ceiling, thinking if I could fall asleep again. Eventually I fell back into the realm of sleep.

My alarm goes off at 6:30 in the morning. I go through the morning ritual of not wanting to wake up and eventually dragging myself out of bed and into the washroom to slap some sense into myself. After twenty minutes of morning rituals, I'm downstairs in my white sundress and eating breakfast with Kairi and Lightning. Lightning finished the rest of her coffee and placed her dishes in the sink.

"So, you two excited for tonight?"

"Not really," I mumbled.

"But you get to spend a whole two hours with Roxas doing something that you both enjoy!" Kairi exclaimed.

I shushed Kairi hastily. "Don't wake up dad now."

And just like that Matthew trudged down the stairs, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He stopped by us and gave us a glance. He sighed and walked to the coffee pot on the countertop and poured himself a mug.

"It's not even eight in the morning and there's already shouting." He nonchalantly sipped his coffee before continuing. "Would anyone care to explain?"

"These two," Lightning gestured to me and Kairi, "were having a dispute about tonight's events at the boardwalk."

Matt placed his mug on the breakfast bar. "You mean Halloween Haunt? You two are going right."

We both nodded in response.

He looked at us sideways. "Then what's wrong? Shouldn't you two be excited or at least happy to be going?"

"That's what I said," Lightning quipped in a sing song voice. "And dad, it's about boys."

I shot a glare at her. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

Matt chuckled and shook his head. "Is that what the shouting was for?"

"Not really," I grumbled. "I'm just a bit nervous that I might ness up somehow."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "You're face painting. And you so happen to be good at painting. I don't see how you'll mess up."

Dad rustled my hair, making me look up at him. "Listen Nam, whatever it's about, whatever you feel, just remember to have fun. Enjoy yourself, okay?" I nod my head. "You don't too much time left in high school anyways. Make the most of it."

I smiled brightly at him. "Thanks dad."

He went back upstairs, to sleep most likely. Given that he is his own boss, he can take a day off whenever he feels like it. The benefits of an entrepreneur.

"Nam, it's time to go. I'm driving you and Kairi today," Lightning called from the front door.

I hopped off the stool and grabbed my bag from the foot of the staircase. "I'm coming!"

I closed the door behind me and locked it. Lightning honked her car horn twice.

"Nam, come on!" I got around the car so I was in the back seat. Lightning, drove a cherry red Corvette, something that she worked for. Well at least half the cost anyways.

Thus began the ten minute journey, twenty minutes normally if we travelled by foot.

Kairi turned around in her seat to face me. "So you're feeling nervous about tonight?"

I didn't reply since I knew she was just messing around with me.

"Well at least you get to spend time with Roxas. I don't get to be with Sora until the two hours are over," she huffed.

Lightning looked at me through from the rear view mirror. "The important thing is that you get to do whatever you want after your two hours are up. Seriously Kairi, you make it sound like it's a big deal."

To Kairi, everything's a big deal. She really wants Sora to notice her in a different light, but that boy is seriously oblivious to the environment around him.

"So Lightning… are you going to Halloween Haunt with anyone?" Kairi poked her arm.

Lightning shook it off and didn't even glance at her. "If you're thinking that I'm going with Noel, the answer is no."

"Well are you dressing up at least?"

Lightning braked at a red light. "Don't you think that I'm a bit too old for that? Don't you think you're too old for that Kairi?"

Kairi shook her head enthusiastically. "Nope! Not at all!"

Lightning sighed and continued to drive when the light turned green. She looked at me again through the mirror. "What are you dressing up as Nam?"

"Maka Albarn…"

She smiled and turned back to the road. "At least that suits you."

The car ride continued in silence until we reached the school gates. Lightning dropped us off there and drove into the student parking lot.

We walked to the fountain and waited for our friends. Everyone was there except for Roxas and Sora. There was idle chatter in the background about costumes and the festivities, but I decided not to take part in that. My eyes searched the courtyard for a boy with messy blonde spikes, but he was nowhere to be seen. I poked Kairi in the shoulder.

"Have you seen Roxas or Sora anywhere?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen either of them yet."

I continued to search the school grounds from my position. I let out a sigh. What if he doesn't want to go to Halloween Haunt at all? What if he doesn't want to come to school just so that he wouldn't have to face me? No that's not like him at all. He'd tell me in person.

"Hey Kai, I'm going to go to my locker first okay? And could you text me if you see Roxas?"

"Alright, I'll see you in economics." She winked as I left.

I walked to my locker, dropping off a few things and grabbing my books. I looked at my mini whiteboard on the locker door. Today is Friday; let's see… nothing interesting. My eyes followed the edges of the paper that was held by the whiteboard magnet. A scrap piece of paper filled with random sketches of a few friends. Riku, Xion, Sora, Hope, Selphie and Roxas. I said his name out loud to myself; it lingered on the tip of my tongue. I wonder where he is… Maybe he slept in? That's right; the only rational explanation is that he slept in. He did take me home last night and he might have stayed late. That would make sense. I closed my locker door revealing a student that I haven't seen before. I flinched slightly at the unexpected appearance. He was a blonde that wore a black beanie, maroon sweatpants tucked into black boots and a white sleeveless hoodie.

"Hey," he greeted. His voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I shook off the feeling.

"Hello," I replied meekly.

"Seifer Almasy." He stuck his hand out which I took uneasily. His touch was oddly familiar too.

"Naminé Farron," I replied. "I haven't seen you around before. Do we have any classes together?" I wanted to make sure that this guy wasn't secretly a creeper that sits in the back of the class and takes pictures. I shoved the thought aside.

"I was thinking if you'd like to join me tonight at Halloween Haunt." This guy has the audacity to ask me out? He either is brave or a player. I'm going with the latter. One does not simply just ask me out. You've got to befriend me first. Plus, there's something uncanny about this guy that I can't seem to identify, but for the time being I'll just turn down his offer.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy that tonight helping at the boardwalk."

"That's fine. I'll see you around then." He turned around swiftly and walked down the hallway. I swear, I thought I heard him mutter something under his breath. Not that it matters to me.

The first bell rang as I entered the classroom for English class. I sat down in my seat beside Selphie who decided to dress up in spirit of Halloween. The school allowed the students to wear costumes as long as it adheres to the dress code and no masks are worn and no fake weapons are brought onto school grounds.

She was dressed up as Pippi Longstocking; an old television cartoon character adapted from a children's book series. She wore her hair in tight pigtails, an orange shirt, a denim overalls skirt, and mismatched stockings. A character definitely suited for Selphie. I remember watching the cartoon with her back when we were little kids. She would jump around just like Pippi and mom would get frustrated that she wouldn't stay put.

"Nami!" She gave me a hug which I returned. She looked me up and down and gave a disapproving frown. "Where's your costume? I thought Kairi took you shopping with her yesterday."

"I did get one. I just didn't want to wear it since I would have to do up my hair and make-up and you know how I feel about that."

I never particularly liked wearing make-up. It takes too much time to apply and the results are just not worth the effort. And as for styling hair; I'm indifferent on that. Sometimes I like to get my hair done.

"You're at least wearing your costume tonight, right?"

I nodded. "I saw Roxas at the mall yesterday. It turns out that we coincidentally have matching costumes."

Gauging the grin that Selphie had on her face, I covered her mouth with my hand to supress the girlish squeal that would ensue.

"That's so cute! What did you get? What did he get?"

I saw Professor Ienzo enter the circular classroom from the corner of my eye. "Can we talk about this later Selphie? Better yet, when we get to the boardwalk later tonight?"

I didn't bother to hear her reply so I quickly turned around to face the front of the class. Today's lesson; poetry analysis. Just seventy-five minutes of listening to a professor talk about how pathos is developed. Absolute fun for the entire class. I wanted to escape the room, but the professor doesn't let anyone out until his lesson is concluded and independent work is given out. I waited until he passed out a work sheet and gave an assignment. I walked out of the classroom when he gave me permission to leave to go the restroom. When there aren't any students in the hallways, the atmosphere becomes tense, especially when the building is basically a refurbished 17th century castle. It still retains its historical heritage. Suits of armor are present between walls of lockers. Large gothic windows that stretch from the floor to the ceiling allows natural light to illuminate the normally dark hallways. Because of the high ceilings, loud echoes are made.

I walk down to the end of the long hall to enter the restroom. After doing my business, I washed my hands. I look up in the mirror and I see a dark figure in the corner, masked by the shadows. The restroom isn't very well illuminated since it relies on natural light during the day. I turn around to see if anyone's inside the restroom besides me. No one, I nudge the stall doors open with my foot. One by one, I check all of them. As I got to the last stall, the door to the restroom was being opened. I turned around to hopefully catch a glimpse of whoever was spying on me, but the door closed before I saw anything. Someone was definitely spying on me. But who?

I exited the restroom and returned to class, enduring the rest of English class. Psychology was going fine; there was some class discussion on supressed memories. Sometimes I wish I could forget something entirely. Unfortunately that's not possible. As I stood up from my seat to leave the room, Professor Merlin waved me over to his desk.

"Is there something wrong professor?"

"No, there's nothing wrong dear. I am just a little bit concerned with you. You seemed disturbed."

The professor's ability to read a person was astonishing. "How can you tell?"

"Your eyes were darting towards the door and windows. Normally students look at the clock and door, but the windows? I don't think leaving the classroom via the window is wise considering we are on the second floor. I deduced that it wasn't the matter of wanting to leave the class because you were bored."

"That much is true sir. But you don't have to worry about me, really."

He adjusted his glasses that were perched precariously on his nose. "Are you sure? We professors were taught to not only educate the children of the future, but also to care for them."

I didn't want to bother him and I still another class before lunch. "No it's fine, really." To seal the deal, I gave a bright smile.

Merlin paused for a second and stroked his long, white beard. "Alright, take care of yourself."

"Thanks professor." I left the classroom promptly and continued to go to economics. I talked to Kairi and she said that she hadn't seen Roxas all day. I sighed and sat through the period drawing random doodles the edge of my notebook. Economics went by well enough. Sora had showed up today, unlike his brother. When I asked him if he knew where Roxas was, he just gave a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"When I woke up this morning, he wasn't in his room. I know he gets up earlier than I do, but to disappear altogether? That's something else entirely."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No idea. I'm sorry that I can't help you more Naminé."

"It's okay. You did everything you could."

Then he frowned at me. "Why aren't you wearing your costume Nami?"

"I could say the same for you Sora," I teased. Knowing him, he probably was too lazy to put it on or completely forgot about it altogether.

"I just didn't want to deal with putting on make-up and stuff."

Hope plopped down beside us and rested his elbows on the desk. "I understand. It's such a pain."

I glanced at his appearance. Hope had dressed up as Captain Hitsugaya. He was decked out in the standard _Shihakusho_ and white _haori_. He wasn't wearing a sword for obvious reasons. He even got his hair done up.

"Nice costume Hope." His cheeks blossomed scarlet red.

"Thanks."

"Why did you dress up at him?"

"You could probably tell that I watch _Bleach_. I wasn't intending on wearing a costume, but Sora here," he jabbed a thumb in said direction, "insisted that I had the prefect height for it."

Sora pouted and leaned forward. "But it's true!"

Hope crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. He huffed causing a lock of his white hair to float in the air. "I'm not that short," he muttered.

"Whatever," Sora said in a sing song voice.

The rest of the work period ended continued with Hope actually doing work for once (it looked really funny because his hair wouldn't stay up) and Sora and Kairi messing around with each other. The bell rings signaling the end of the period and the start of lunch. Our usually group of people met up at our usual table. Everyone was here minus Roxas. I couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe something had happened to him. My uneasiness was growing by the second and Kairi had noticed. I didn't want her to worry about me since it sounds ridiculous that I'm concerned about a boy, but Kairi nudges her way through everything. So, instead of letting her make the first move, I took the opportunity to excuse myself.

I searched high and low through the school grounds for fifteen minutes and I gave up after reaching the arts wing. I walked along the hall of the building and stopped in front of the display cases. I found the paintings that Roxas and I made on the first day. I smiled to myself and took a minute to admire our works. The silence was disturbed when I heard soft footsteps approaching. Instinctively, I hid behind the nearest pillar and waited until the footsteps faded away. I peeked around the pillar and I spotted a shock of spiky white hair. Could that be Roxas? But that's not right, he's blonde. I followed the sound of the faint footsteps anyways. They led to a door in the corner of the hall. I peered through the small window and saw a winding staircase that went all the way up. The stairs led up to the top of the tower and out on to the battlements of the castle. There I spotted the white haired person. I wanted catch them by surprise, but the creaky tower door probably gave me away. But the white haired boy didn't stir. I crept up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and our eyes met.

"Roxas?" I was utterly bewildered. My gut was right.

"Naminé?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"I could say the same for you! And I've been looking all over for you. You didn't show up this morning and it worried me."

"You were worried about me?" He chuckled. I don't know what's so funny, so I frowned.

"Yes I was worried!" I huffed, but let out a sigh. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I should be the one worrying here; after what happened to you yesterday, you were in a state of shock. The way that you looked…" He turned away and looked at the horizon.

"Don't remind me Roxas."

"I'm sorry-,"

I pulled his hand so that he'd turn towards me. "Don't be. You've done nothing wrong and I really appreciate what you've done for me." I held his hand and squeezed. He looked at me with those bright, blue eyes.

"Thanks," and I pulled him into a hug.

I let go after a couple of seconds. Roxas shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. "So…"

I ruffled his hair slightly let out a small giggle. "What's with the hair?"

He gently swatted my hand away from his head. "I dyed it for my costume tonight. And please don't mess it up. I took all morning to let it set."

"Is that why you weren't here this morning?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned bashfully. "I kind of did it for us. You know since we're going as a pair."

I blushed at the sound of 'pair'. "Didn't you plan on wearing a wig?"

"I did. But when I tried to put it on, it didn't fit?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Because my hair didn't fit inside the wig," he muttered.

I burst into a fit of laughter. Roxas tried to stop me since my laughter could be heard all the way from the other wings. He clamped his hand over my mouth and brought us down against the battlements so that we weren't seen. "Not so loud please?"

I continued to giggle and when he seemed content with it, he removed his hand. I wanted to stay like this. The two of us just messing around. But all good things come to an end. The bell rang and Roxas let out a groan.

"I wanted to stay here. I don't even feel like going to art today." He sat down on the stone floor with his legs crossed.

I got up and offered my hand to him. "Come on. It's not that bad."

He took my hand and I tried my best to pull him up. He wouldn't budge so I tickled him into submission. Then he complied and I dragged him to art class. The last period went by pretty quickly and I found myself going home and doing up my hair.

After a frustrating twenty minutes of not getting it right, I got Kairi to do it for me. By the time 6:00pm rolled around, we were all dress up and ready to go. Lightning drove us to the boardwalk and dropped us off at the front gate where Selphie pushed us onto the carnival grounds. She showed us the booths that we would be helping out at. I found the face painting station and Roxas (or should I say Soul) was sitting down face painting a little girl. The little girl happily skipped away with her mother and I waved to Roxas who smiled back. I sat down on the stool beside him and replaced my white gloves with disposable ones.

"Soul Evans; how's the painting going?" I teased, poking his cheeks.

He stuck out his tongue and swatted my hand with his paintbrush. "Just started, Maka."

The rest of the two hours passed by like that with us painting children's faces and teasing each other about our costumes. Two hours passed by quickly enough and Xion and Hope arrived at our booth with treats.

"Here you go! Compliments of Destiny's Blend!" She handed over drinks and cotton candy to us.

Roxas basically took the cotton candy whole and it disappeared in a second. I gave him a look of disapproval. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"You just ate your cotton candy in one go. You know you're supposed to enjoy it _slowly_," I emphasised.

He waved my comment aside. "Forget mainstream mannerisms. We're here to have fun!"

Xion grinned and took the drinks away us. "In second thought, clean yourselves up first and then we'll head out. That way we won't have to wait any more than necessary."

We wiped the paint off our faces and arms and left the booth. Xion insisted that we go on the intense rides before we ate anything just in case. We stopped in front of the oscillating Viking ship and waited in line.

"Xion do you know where everyone else is?"

She tapped her chin in thought. "Let's see, your sister and Sora are at the haunted house, Selphie is wrapping things up with her boss and Riku is right behind Roxas."

Both Roxas and I turned around to see Riku.

Roxas took a step backwards. "Jesus, no warning much?"

Riku laughed and patted his back. "Calm down there, buddy. Hope none of you are scared of amusement park rides because it's our turn now."

We all got on, strapped in and ready to go. I leaned towards Roxas and covered his ear slightly.

"What if I get sick?"

He gave a reassuring smile and held my hand. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

After a several bouts of going back and forth from two stories high, the ride ended and my hair in slight disarray. Roxas was still holding on to my hand, a little bit too tightly if I might add.

"Roxas, are you okay?" He looked at me with a blank gaze. "My hand kind of hurts."

He shook his head and looked down at our intertwined hands. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay. Let's get off thing."

We found Sora and Kairi getting out of the haunted house and we gathered together to go on a few more rides. Almost an hour passed with us going on the spinning cups, tilt-a-whirl, haunted house and carnival games. I was carrying a large bunny that Roxas nearly failed to win me. Riku instructed him on how to properly knock over milk bottles. That had hurt his ego. But I nursed it back to health after telling him that he was the one that won, not Riku.

We were all sitting along the pier when someone was call out to Kairi. She pointed towards a group to three people who were standing in front of the Ferris wheel.

"It's Olette!" She ran over to give her a hug.

We all stood outside of the ride queue exchanging greetings and what not. Kairi relinquished Olette from her grasp and stepped aside.

"So where's Hayner and Pence?"

"Hayner went to get ice cream and Pence is on the Ferris wheel getting shots of the sunset." How typical of him. "Speaking of which, the scenery is perfect right now so why don't we all go on it as soon as Pence gets back down?"

Hayner came back with ice cream, though not for everyone. In fact, only for Olette and himself. Our arrival was unexpected apparently. One by one we boarded the Ferris wheel cars. Each one uncannily seated three people. Hayner, Olette and Pence shared one. Sora, Kairi and Riku shared another. Selphie, Xion and Hope rode together leaving me and Roxas alone in line. There was one car left and I expected that the ride operator would squeeze another person in our car, but he closed the door behind us. I raised a finger to try and grab the operator's attention, but they lifted up their visor. It was Lightning. I opened my mouth in protest, but she mouthed the words, 'You'll thank me later,' and winked as she pressed a button, starting the ride. I slumped against my seat and let out a sigh; one that I didn't want Roxas to hear.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Is it about what happened yesterday?" He asked reluctantly.

"No, it isn't. I'm just trying to sort out some stuff in my head." I ran a few fingers through my taut hair.

He gently pulled my hand from my head. "Well save that for later. You're here to have fun right?"

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He gave my hand a squeeze. "All that stuff has passed and there's nothing to worry about because it's all over now." Then he gave one of his brilliant smiles.

I squeezed back. "Thanks. You know, where did you go after I chased you inside the costume shop?"

He gave a light chuckle, but he didn't let go of my hand. "I know that the interior of the store was messy. If I stayed there too long you would have found me eventually. So I hid behind the shelves until you reached the back of the shop and I walked out of there as quietly as I could."

"So you think you're a ninja now?" I poked his nose.

"You better believe it! I snuck out and I tried to blend in with the crowd at one of the mall entrances. Now that I look back, I'm glad I stayed there. I was tempted to go back to the shop and scare you."

I looked down at my feet. I wished he did…

"Maybe you should have."

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Hey."

I looked up and he was holding up his iPhone. "We haven't taken a picture yet. Capture the moment right?" He wiggled it in his hand.

I nodded. "Right!"

He closed the gap between us and wrapped his free arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he didn't seem to mind. "Smile!"

The camera captured us and the setting sun over the horizon. I turned towards him with a silly smile on my face.

I leaned towards him. "Don't I always smile?"

"Not always Nam." I could feel the warmth of his breath on my cheeks and my heart beating faster.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do!" I huffed. I really didn't want him to ruin the moment.

"But I do know what would make you smile," he said with a smirk. Our faces were close enough that our noses were basically touching. I could barely breathe and my heart was racing.

"What?" I choked out, barely audible.

"This." He pressed his lips on to mine, sending me to cloud nine. I couldn't believe what was happening! I didn't bother thinking and I let my eyes close, savouring the moment of bliss. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and I reflexively did the same to his neck. After what seemed to be an eternity, we broke away and I stared into his deep blue eyes.

"You smiled." His face was flushed red and a goofy grin was plastered on his face.

I touched my lips slightly, feeling the smile that was on my face. "I guess I did."

* * *

**AN: Good or bad? Leave your comments in reviews and don't forget to favourite and follow!**

**Also side note, I am entering my last year of high school which means update will be much, much, much more sparse than before. SORRY**

**P.S. The creepy dude is not Vanitas. That stuff is not evil enough.**

**Until next time~**

**-Icey**


End file.
